Words Gone Unspoken
by KellyTS
Summary: Parker is the new girl in a small town in drizzly, miserable, Washington. She hasn't talked in going on ten years. She's seen psychologist and psychiatrists and no one understands. And what can that group of rowdy cliff divers do for her anyways? They can't help the fact that she's mute. But then again, who can?
1. Chapter 1

The words I have often go unspoken. No one takes the time to see them. Just because they can't be heard doesn't mean they aren't there. I'm mute. I can't talk. Never have and never will. I can sign, but no one will listen.

When my mother told me we were going to move, I didn't really care. We move a lot, once a year, sometimes every other year. It's just the same where ever we go. This time, though, it would be something different. Normally we were in a big city, Houston, or New Orleans, or Phoenix. This time we were moving to a small town in Washington, Forks I think. From what my mother told me, it's very cloudy, rains a lot, and the temperatures rarely go above eighty. If you didn't notice, all of those places I listed above are all warm, very warm. That's the one thing I have, heat. It's like a blanket cocooning you in a layer of warmth that forms to your body. And it doesn't matter what you say to it, what matters is what you tell it. When you move, it swings in to fill the newly vacated space, like you're welcoming it. Some people say it's crazy that I like it. The prissy girls who like their make up and skirts and high heels. They think that sweat is gross, that the heat is suffocating. But what's really suffocating is not being heard, and I know what it feels like to be strangled and chocked, and not to be able to say a thing.

And when we move, I sat on a plane for hour after hour in complete silence. My mother tried to talk to me, but I didn't want to. When you sign people stare at you, but if you just sit there, well, they just pass you off as another brooding teenager. And when the movers were there to put the stuff into our new house and my mother wasn't there, they would ask me where to put something, and I couldn't tell them.

And then when school started, it would be in a small-town-school where everyone knows everybody and has been with the same friends since the first grade. And not only would I be the new girl, but I would be the mute girl. And people would assume I was deaf and would just pass me off, not even try to talk to me. And honestly, that was better, because when someone does try to talk to you, they expect you to answer them. And I would, but they wouldn't hear.

"Parker." My mother called through the house. "Parker, where are you?"

I got up out of the arm chair in what would be the sitting area and put down my book to go see my mother. I followed the sound of her voice through the unfamiliar hallway and into the back bedroom.

"There you are Parker. I thought we would decorate your room."

I jabbed a finger into my chest, then put my thumb under my chin and flicked it out, then stacked one fist on top of the other, pointed my fingers out like scissors, and rotated the stack in a circle. The signs for "I don't care."

"Parker, come on, it'll be fun. We can go down to the hardware store and pick out some paint and next weekend I'll take you into Seattle to go shopping for some new decorations. We can see about a bed spread and a rug, and maybe a new chair-"

I cut her off with my signs again. "I don't care. What ever."

"Oh, but, Parker, it'll be fun! We can go into the big city."

"I don't want to. You can pick out whatever you want. No pink." I sign, my fingers drooping towards the end, tired of having the same conversation each time we moved.

"Parker..." She sighed.

"I'm not going." I sign sharply, turning on my heel back into the sitting area to cower in the corner behind the entertainment center, curled up in the Lazy Boy with my book.

That night I fall asleep in the middle of a chapter, still curled up in a ball in the soft burgundy recliner. In the morning my mother shook me awake and told me to come to the table for breakfast. She was a big believer in family meals, even though it was just the two of us.

"So, I have some news." She starts over our cheerios. "You won't be going to the Forks high school."

I nod numbly.

"Our house is on the border of the reservation, and since there isn't any real border to their school, I have enrolled you in the LaPush Reservation High School."

I raise a question eyebrow.

"Reservation? Like Indian reservation?"

"Yes, exactly. They have a very nice little school with a very small student base, I though you might like it compared to the other schools you've been attending."

_Great. So now I'm going to be the New-White-Mute-Girl. Just keep adding onto the title of why I'm an outcast._

I nod again.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Sure."

"And, you'll be starting immediately on Monday."

"Monday?" My eyes bug. "Like... tomorrow?" I sign frantically.

"Parker, you know I'm not that good at sign language when you go so fast, what was that last word?"

"Tomorrow. I start tomorrow?" I sign a bit slower.

"Yes, tomorrow."

I spoon the last bit of the cereal into my mouth and get up to brush my teeth.

"What are you doing today?" She asks.

"I don't know. Going to the beach I guess."

"Okay, take your phone."

She calls after me as I head to my new room to get dressed.

I know what you must be thinking, what good it a phone to a mute girl? Well, I can still text, just calling is pointless.

I pull on some cargo pants and a t-shirt, brush my teeth, and pull my crazy, dark, curly hair into a loose ponytail then head out the door.

I stepped from stone to stone through the scraggly grass that made up our lawn and into the woods behind our house. Every time we move, my mother orders maps and guides and finds websites about the area to give to me. I guess if there was one good thing about this place, it would be that I could go for walks in the woods anytime I wanted. I don't necessarily like hiking, but I don't consider walking through trees a hike. I pick my way around shrubs and stumps and trees and eventually make it to where the forest met the beach, about twenty or thirty minutes from our house, as I expected.

I slipped off my white flip-flops and drag my feet through the sand. It wasn't like the sand sand from the deserts in New Mexico that would cushion your steps and wrap around your toes though. It was wet and hard, and every now and then you would find a patch that was squishy, but your foot dropped into it and pulled back out with a sucking sound, some pebbles and sharp shards of sand sticking in the mud caked to the bottom of your foot instead of brushing across it. And the water wasn't like the waves in Galveston or the splashes in Mississippi, but more like a slapping force that whacked the already hard packed sand.

And it was cold. And drizzly. And dreary. And I don't know a soul who would want to go swimming in this weather. But, none the less, there was a group of guys at the other end of the beach, cliff diving. I plunked down on a log and started doodling in the wet sand, but my peace was interupted almost imediatly when one of the cliff divers resurfaced and swam to shore a few yards away from me.

His skin was a dark tan with black tattoos stretching over his shoulders, short cropped black hair covering his head and a pair of blue jeans cut off at the knee hung loosely at his waist.

"Hey, haven't ever seen you around here, out of towner?"

I shake my head.

"Are you from the reservation?"

I shrug.

"How do you not know?"

I sigh, and turn to face him full on.

"I'm mute." I sign.

Though I assume he doesn't know sign language, most people figure that I can't talk after they see me sign.

"Oh... are you... uh... deaf?"

I shake my head and trace my finger over the wet sand, spelling M-U-T-E.

"Oh, so, you can like... still hear."

I nod.

"Oh. Well, I'm Embry Call." He says, reaching out a hand.

I tentatively shake it then scratch out my name in the sand.

"Parker?"

I nod my head.

"Cool. So, you gona be going to the school on the Reservation?"

I nod again.

"What grade?"

I hold up ten fingers.

"Same here, if you wana' I can introduce you to some of the guys in our grade. You ever been diving?"

I raise my eyebrows and point to the cliff.

"Yeah, cliff diving, way better than jumping in a pool."

I shake my head.

"Wana' try?"

I shake my head again. The idea of jumping off the side of a cliff just didn't appeal to me.

"Why not, you never know until you try."

I gesture to my clothes, looking for an excuse.

"It's fine, people go diving in their clothes all the time."

I shake my head again.

"Okay, it's fine. Wana' meet the guys anyways?"

I glance at the other people standing on top of the cliff in the distance. From this far, they all looked general the same as this Embry guy. Tall, dark skin, tattoos and black hair. Quite frankly, I wasn't a big fan of hazing, and this seemed like it wasn't going to turn out well no matter what I did.

I shake my head and turn towards the forest again, and walking off with a slight nod of my head.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you in school on Monday." He calls after me.

I glace back and nod, then break into a sprint once I pass the treeline.

I hate people. They always either ignore me, or treat me like an idiot. In several schools I have even been put into special education just because I couldn't talk.

When I am about five minutes into the run I slow down and stop to slip my feet into the flip flops.

I continue at a slower pace.

I'm surprised that Embry guy kept it going so long, most people just cut off the conversation as quickly as possible once they realize I can't talk. But Embry, no way, he has to draw it out and torture me with it.

This was going to be a long year. A very long year.

When I got home, I Swung open the door and made my way into the back bedroom to find my mother holding up paint swatches to the walls.

"I was thinking purple maybe?"

"No." I sign glumly.

"Well, would you like to come with to pick out the paint?"

"No."

"Fine. You're coming anyways."

I glare at her, but sit down on the tan carpeted floor and look up as she holds up another set of paint swatches in lime green.

"What about this?"

"No. White?"

"No, we are going to do your room in a color. It is always white."

"Because I like it."

"Just choose a color."

"I did."

"Not white. White doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

I grit my teeth and look around the room. It has two closets, in between them a little cubby, maybe three feet wide, three feet deep, and six or so feet tall. It would make a nice little reading nook. There was a wide window that stretched across the better part of one wall, and a pile of paint chips sitting next to my mother's feet.

That afternoon, after we had eaten a late lunch, she practically dragged me into the car and into the closest hardware store, in front of a display of paint chips.

I thumb through a few colors and eventually settle on a medium tan and a deep, olive green.

"Really?" My mother critiques.

I nod and hand her the swatches.

"You don't want anything more colorful? Like a nice blue, or maybe just a brighter green?"

I stare at her, refusing to sign in public.

"What about this?" She holds up a peachy sunset color.

I shake my head and hold up the tan and green again.

"Well, it is your room." She mutters under her breath and takes the samples to the mixing counter to have the paints prepared.

We had only been here for two days and she was already complaining about how I wanted to do my bedroom! Normally we didn't get to this point until late in the second week and she would just give up and leave it white. I'm actually sort of surprised she let it go so quickly though. She's pretty stubborn on the color of my room most of the time, I don't see how this changes anything.

That very same night, she started painting. Three of the four walls were the sandy tan, and the one with the closets, along with the back wall of the little reading nook were olive green. I slept on the couch that night, my bed still hadn't been assembled since the wall it would be against was covered in wet paint (thanks to my mother). Early the next morning my mother shook me awake and pointed to the clock.

"Hurry! Hurry! I didn't realize you were still asleep, you're going to be late for your first day!"

And I didn't hurry, not the least bit, because if there is one place in the world I didn't want to be right now, it would be sitting in a cafeteria, waiting for classes to start. But, apparently, the classes here start earlier than they did at my last school, and when I arrive, it is already halfway through first period. And when the teacher introduces me, she asks me to say hello to the class. And Embry is siting in the back row, starring at me, as if waiting to see what I did.

When I don't do anything, the teacher prods me in the side and urges me on.

"Well, come on now, introduce yourself." She chides.

" , she-" Embry starts

"Don't interrupt ." She scolds.

"But Pa-"

"Don't interrupt!"

"She can't talk." He spits out quickly.

She turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"She's mute."

"Yes, well, in that case, you may take a seat in any empty desk Miss..." She flips through some papers to find my name.

"Parker." Embry says.

My cheeks burn pink and I look around the room.

There are only three empty desks. One is in the front row, and I immediately disregard it. Another is next to Embry who has done absolutely nothing but embarrass me, and the last is in the back corner, away from the door and out of sight. I go straight for the seat and duck my head as I set down my bag and get ready to endure my first day at the Quileute Reservation High School.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, the high school on the reservation is very small, and it isn't uncommon to have ten or more people in every class with you since there are only two or three of each class and many of the teachers double up on subjects. Meaning, I have Embry and several of his friends in every single class. Even in gym, which just so happens to be coed.

During lunch, which was the same time for the entire school, we ate in our classrooms. Several students pushed desks together, others sat in a group on the floor or gathered around the windowsill, but everyone had a group, or even just a partner to eat with. And of course Embry waved me over to sit with him and what I assume is the group of cliff divers from the day before.

"Parker, come here, let me introduce you to the guys."

One person turned around and cleared her throat, whacking him on the side of the head.

"And Leah. Don't forget Leah." He notes, that ridiculous grin never leaving his face.

I shake my head and pop another carrot in my mouth.

"Come on, I swear, she won't bite. I think you'll like her, she refuses to go cliff diving."

"No I don't. Just with you guys." She rolls her eyes, flicking a crumb off her sleeve, "I love cliff diving, but with you it always ends up in some one getting pushed off." She mutters.

"Come on, that's half the fun Leah." Another boy jokes, throwing a slow slug into her shoulder.

She grabs his arm and throws it back at him.

"Whatever." She mumbles, taking another bite of a sandwich.

"Just ignore Leah. Everyone does." Embry says, pulling up another chair beside him.

_If she hates you guys so much, why on earth does she sit with you? _I wonder.

"Come on, take a seat."

I shake my head again and stuff the rest of my carrots in my mouth, then drop the baggie in the trash.

Instead of leaving me alone, he pulled up a chair to my desk and continued talking.

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle? I fix them up after school with some friends, we have this new project that we are doing for Jacob's friend, she basically just brought by two motorcycle carcasses and offered to pay for all the parts and give us one of them as long as we helped her fix them up and taught her to ride. Her name's Bella, she goes to the Fork's High School. She's pretty easy to get along with, I could take you by Jake's place later if you want to meet them. Paul should be there too. You up for it?"

I shake my head yet again.

"You really aren't a people person, are you?" He notes.

_Ya think? _I think snidely.

"So, do you want to go to the movies or something then?"

I shake my head and scratch out some words on a piece of paper.

_Paul? Jacob? _

"Yeah, Paul it the one to Leah's left, and Jacob is the one staring out the window like an idiot." He points to two of the guys from the group.

The tallest one who had been looking out the window up until now turned and glared at Embry.

"And Embry would be the rambling idiot sitting next to you." He counters.

Embry doesn't look the least bit fazed, instead he just turns back to look at me and lets a sly grin slide across his face.

"It's fine, they are just cranky. They're always that way, especially during the full moon."

I look up and set aside the book that I had been sneaking peeks at under the desk.

_Full moon? Like, what, werewolves or something? I though the legend didn't have anything to do with the full moon, just the presence of vampires? _I scrawl.

"What? How did you know that?"

_My mom made me read this whole website on the history of the local tribes. Part was about the myths and legends. _

"So, you read all of that?"

_Well, I just skimmed it. I stopped reading when people started turning into dogs._

"Wolves. Not dogs. The legend talks about the tribes people turning into wolves. Dogs are what old ladies keep to talk to after all their friends are dead, wolves are hunters." He says, almost defensively.

_Cats?_

"What! No! Not cats-"

I shake my head and finish writing out my thoughts.

_To keep old ladies company? Not dogs. It's cats._

"Oh. Well, I don't know anyone with a cat. All the old ladies I know keep dogs."

_What old lady keeps a dog? Wouldn't it hurt her?_

_"_Dogs don't hurt people. They aren't monsters."

I shrug and go back to my book.

"Wait, so, could I meet you at the beach tonight? I promise, no cliff diving."

He holds up his hands in surrender.

_Promise? Not anywhere near the cliffs. _

"Swear on Paul's life." I crosses a finger over his heart then nods at the boy I learned to recognize as Paul.

"Dude!" He shouts, tossing a crumpled up ball of paper at Embry's head.

"Meet me by the drift wood log?" He asks.

I shrug, then nod. The log was on the complete opposite side of the beach from the cliffs. Should be safe I guess. Besides, after he figured out that I wasn't going t be the best company, he would probably just leave me alone. Hopefully.

"Right after school good?"

I nod again, the sooner the better.

"Sweet, see you there."

Then the bell rang and it was off to my next class. P.E. Where my incredible lack of coordination would be on display for all.

-0-

After school I went straight past my house and through the woods to the beach were he was sitting on the log, waiting.

"Hey Parker."

I force a small grin and sit next to him on the log.

"You came through the woods?"

I nod, looking out over the smacking splashes of waves, brushing my hand across the smooth driftwood log.

"Why not take the road? It's faster." He nods towards the edge of the beach where there is a thin road worn through the trees. More of a path really.

I drag my finger through he sand, spelling out my answer.

_No car. Better view. _

"I could have given you a ride you know."

_Car? _

"Motorcycle. Way better."

I raise my eyebrows, looking him up and down.

"What? I wear a helmet."

_Doesn't make it safe. _

"Well, I'm a pretty good driver, I've been able to ride a motorcycle since I was like ten."

_That's not legal._

"Never said it was. Come on, you ought to try it, it's fun."

_I'll pass._

He smiles and chuckles a bit.

"If my eight year old little cousin can ride by herself, I think you can sit behind me."

I shake my head and wipe the sand smooth with my foot.

"Hows about swimming. Do you enjoy the water?"

_Sometimes._

"Sometimes."

_Galveston, yes. New Orleans, sure. Here? No way._

"Why not?"

_Cold._

"It's not that cold. You get used to it like anything else."

_The waves are different. _

"How so?"

_Inexplicable__._

"So, it just wouldn't be right to go swimming anywhere else but New Orleans and Galveston?" He says. Only, he doesn't say it right, he says Gale-vest-on.

_Gall-ves-ton. _

"Galveston?"

I nod in approval of the pronunciation.

"Where is it?

_TX._

"You're from Texas?"

_I move a lot._

"Where else have you lived?"

_Lot's of places._

"I take it you don't like the cold very much?"

_No. _

"You get used to it. Bella is from Phoenix, I think she's finally getting used to the weather here."

I nod and doodle in the sand with my toe as he goes on.

"I really do think you would like each other. She's also pretty shy, loves the heat, all that. The main difference is that she's becoming a bit of an adrenalin junkie... motorcycles, cliff diving, you name it. Anything reckless and she'll try it. Kinda' a disaster waiting to happen really, she's not the most coordinated person ever. She's really bent on learning how to ride though, I don't really get it. I think Jake know's why, but he won't tell us anything."

I continue nodding and dragging my toes through the sand.

"Oh, and, you said you had heard some of the stories and legends, right?" I nod and look back up and him, his sly little half smile present again, "Well, not all of them are lies."

I raise my eyebrows and look him up and down.

_You're a vampire? _I scratch out above my doodle.

"No. But I'm not denying their existence. Keep your eye out. Look for Sam. You'll notice things."

I don't believe in superstitions what so ever. The idea of vampires and werewolves running around killing each other is... well... weird... and slightly crazy. I was starting to question his sanity.

_Like what? _I write, just to keep it interesting.

"Can't tell you. But if I were you I would check out that website on the tribe history again."

_Why? You turn into a dog? _

"According to the legend I believe it is a wolf, not a dog. And I'm also fairly certain that we've already had this conversation."

I smile and let out a quick puff of air.

"What, it's not funny. There is a difference between wolves and dogs. _Canis lupus _and _Canis lupus familiaris._ Completely different. The wolf is a hunter, a protector, and a symbol of power. A dog is a mangy, oversized rat that sits on old ladies' laps while they knit."

_Why so protective of wolves?_

"Well. If we just so happened to be shape-shifers, we wouldn't turn into Yorkies."

_Who said Yorkies? Why not dachshunds?_

"That's worse. Way worse."

_Why does it matter?_

"Because, you could seriously offend someone around here by calling them a dog."

_That applies anywhere. _

He chuckles and slides off the log onto the sand.

"Yes, but wolves also don't like to be called dogs."

_You talk to wolves?_

He bits down on his lip, then opens his mouth like he want's to say something, but just clamps down on his lip again. Eventually he sighs and leans his head back against the log.

"Never mind."

I crinkle my brow, but shrug it off. _Worst case scenario, he turns into a dog. _I joke with myself. And we all know that isn't happening.

"So... if you don't like swimming, cliff diving, motorcycles or people, what do you do in your free time?"

_Read. _

"You must read a lot."

I nod.

"How long does it take you to finish a book?"

_1-2_

"It just takes you a week or two?"

_Days. _I tack onto the end.

"A _day_?" He asks in amazement.

_Or_ 2.

"How much do you read?"

_Homework first._

"Then you just read all night?"

I shrug my shoulders, but it turns into a nod.

"What about, like, movies or shopping or anything?"

_Alone? _

"Why not go with friends?"

_Like who? _

"Oh... well... uhm..."

He scratches the back of his neck and shrugs.

_I can't talk. Not great for conversation. _

"Yeah... well... um... sorry."

_It's fine. _

"So, have you been into LaPort yet?"

I shake my head.

"Wana go this weekend?"

I shake my head again.

_God. If I don't want to go to the movies, what makes him think I want to go to the city? _I think.

"Come on, you've got to want to do something instead of sitting around reading all day?"

I shrug my shoulders and bite my lip. This "conversation" wasn't going too well.

"Hows about we just go to the diner? It's small, in town, and there is hardly ever anyone there aside from the police officers who sit around eating cake all day."

I can't help but smile. A town like this couldn't have a very high crime rate I guess.

"Saturday at eight?"

I nod and continue working on my hole.

"I assume you don't want to take my bike?"

I shake my head and trace my finger over the sand one last time.

_I'll meet you there._

He walked me up to the tree line before leaving to go his own way on his bike.

"Don't forget to check out that website." He shouts as he revs the bike before speeding off.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it is completely irrational, but I was too curious not to dig up that website again. When I reread the legend of how the Quileute Pack came to be, little things seemed to pop off the page at me.

_The pack must follow the orders of the Alpha. It is nearly impossible for a wolf to disobey him._

Embry had mentioned something about not being able to tell me something... or was it allowed?

_The men in the tribe may transform into their wolf forms when the presence of the cold ones requires hat the tribe needs protection._

And he was being creepily protective of the difference between dogs and wolves...

_STOP! You are jumping to conclusions. Science is looking at evidence and working forwards to a conclusion, not starting with a conclusion and compiling evidence that matches it. That is exactly what you are doing. _I correct myself.

I brush a hand through my hair in frustration and end up yanking it free from the forest of curls and nearly falling off the couch in the process. My laptop, however, did take a spill onto the floor. Not the first time, and most certainly not the last. What can I say, T.V. trays aren't exactly the most stable structure.

"Sweety, you home?" My mom calls through the house as she maneuvers through the doorway. "Oh, good, you're home. Where were you earlier? When did you get home? How was your first day? Did you make any friends? Is that where you were earlier? With friends?" She rambles.

"I was at the beach. Just got home. First day was fine." I sign.

"At the beach? With friends?"

"One person."

"Good, I'm glad you like this school better, it is nice to hear you were with people, next time text me though."

_"_Okay. Will be at diner Saturday. Eight o'clock. Breakfast."

"Oh, good. On a date?"

"Mom... No. Just a friend.'

"Who? What's her name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just curious, you don't go out with friends much."

"And?"

"Never mind... What's your laptop doing on the floor? I'm telling you, one day that thing is going to break and you won't be able to fix it. You need to take better care of-"

"I will mom. What's for dinner?"

She sighs as I cut off her rant and put the laptop back on the T.V. table.

"I'm still not done unpacking the dishes, I was just going to order pizza. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Olives?"

"Okay, I'll call it in now." She offers, balancing her cell phone on her shoulder as she puts down an armful of bags.

They were everything from _Bed Bath and Beyond _and _Target_ to _Michaels _and _Jo-anns_._  
_

I shuffle through the bags and find a lamp, bedspread, book shelf, pillows, paint, and some silk flowers.

"Oh, you found the stuff for you room, what do you think?"

"Mine?" I sign.

"Yeah, I went with your tan and green theme, what do you think of it?"

"Sure, it's nice."

"The pizza place is busy, it'll be an hour or so before it gets here. Help me unpack?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Turns out by unpack, she meant assembling a bed. And when the door bell rang, we were in one of those positions where if you move an inch the entire frame will come crashing down onto you.

"Just a minute!" My mother screamed through the house.

She whispered a few words under her breath that I assume were curses, then leaned a chair against her half of the bed and wove her way through our house into the entry way. There was a loud clatter and another string of curse words.

"Parker!" She shouts through the house, "Will you take the pizza, I've got wet paint all over my foot, I don't want to track it through the carpet.

I prop the foot board against the rails and make my way past a huge puddle of wet paint into the entry way.

"Oh... uh... Parker, right? I have English with you. And P.E.. And every other class."

I nod take the pizza, then fish around my pockets for the money.

"Eleven ninety-nine, hey, uh, you and Embry are friends, right?"

I shrug and hold up a finger, then run to get my mother's wallet, on my way back noticing that my mother rinsing the olive green paint off her foot (and lowwer leg) into the sink.

"So, you told Embry something... it was about the wolf pack, right?" He inquires as I hand him the money.

I nod, and switch the pizza back into my other hand.

"Okay... I'm Paul by the way, I guess I'l see you tomorrow in school. I've got to get back to work, so... later."

I give him a slight wave and shut the door as he walks back down the walkway.

"Parker, can you get me the extra soap? I can't get this paint off." My mother shouts just before the door has latched.

Paul turns back for a last glimpse with a crooked grin.

"Paint?" He mouths.

I bite my lip and nod, mouthing back, "Yeah."

"Parker!" She shouts again.

I force a bit of a smile, then push the door shut the rest of the way.

_Mothers: Making everything awkward since the beginning of time. _

"Do you know if paint comes off skin?"

"Why on earth would I know that mom?" I sign.

"I don't know. Did you used to do a lot of art work?"

"Still do. All pencil or charcoal or chalk though."

"Oh. Pizza smells good. I think the plates are in one of the boxes in the entry way..."

"Seriously?" I glance over the mountain of boxes. "You can find those..."

"Good point. Hand me a slice."

I take a slice from the box and hold it in my mouth, then slide the box across the counter where she is balancing on one foot with the other in the sink.

"Thanks Parker... so... did you know the pizza guy?"

"Recognized him. Paul."

"One of the Quileute boys?"

"Yeah."

"From school? In your grade? A friend?"

"Yes, yes, and I'm not sure."

"Mmm... this stuff is so much better than pizza hut! In small towns everything is better!"

"Sure mom. Let's go with that."

"What? I like this place, and you're making friends, don't you like it better than all the big cities?"

"The weather isn't any good. I guess it's fine. Seattle isn't too far away."

"Yeah, and here you can go hiking anytime you want and the beach is just a little walk away. You like swimming, don't you?"

"You don't swim at a beach."

"Well... you like the beach, don't you?"

"Galveston was better, but it's nice to be so close here." I lie.

The beach is miserable, the "hiking paths", as my mother would call them, are muddy, and the school is so ridiculously small that you are either "in" or "out". I would be out. I could have told you that before the first day.

"Well I'm glad you like it here. What were you looking at on the laptop?"

"Nothing."

"What was it Parker? If you don't tell me I could just go through your search history." She jokes.

"Just some tribe history, that's all."

"Oh, you're finally taking an interest in history I see?"

"No just wanted to learn a bit more about the tribe. They still do a lot of the old traditions and stuff."

"That's cool. Could you Google something for me real quick?"

"What?"

"How to remove paint from skin."

"Mom..."

"What? It's a legitimate question."

-0-

As it turns out there are no easy ways to remove oil based paints from skin, so my mother spent the remainder of the night scrubbing her foot, calf, shin, knee, and part of her arm with dish soap (she insisted there was some ingredient in it that made it more effective than hand soap) while I went through several search engines trying to find out more about the tribe.

That night was the first one spent in my freshly painted bedroom, since my bed still hadn't been assembled I was on the floor in a sleeping bag.

I couldn't sleep so I thumbed through an old copy of _The Fault in our Stars, _my favorite feel good book. At several points in the book Hazel says, and I quote, "Sometimes, you read a book and it fills you with this weird, evangelical zeal, and you become convinced that the shattered world will never be put back together unless and until all living humans read the book. And then there are books which you can't tell people about, books so special and rare and yours that advertising your affection feels like a betrayal,". The thing is, that book has become my special little spot. I have never told anyone about how many times I have read it, or even just that I have read it. Most of the time I go for something more along the lines of action and adventure, like _The Hunger Games_ or _The Mortal Instruments_. But this book is the one and only place where I can just relax. It's the only book that is primarily romantic that I actually enjoy reading.

-0-

The next day my mother woke me up early for school so I did end up sitting in the common area before classes. I sat back in a corner with a book and tried to fly under the radar, but of course being the new girl in a small school isn't that simple. Withing the first ten minutes of sitting down I was surrounded by people asking about everything from where I lived before to why I was mute to what English class I was taking. The thing is, if they know I'm mute, how the hell do they think I'm going to answer them?

"Hey, back off." A tall, tanned boy steps through the crowd, I recognize him as one of the guys that Embry was hanging out with yesterday, Jacob maybe. "Leave her alone."

They took a few steps back, but stayed in the general area.

"Dude, one freaking step isn't considered 'backing off'."

The crowd slowly dispersed as he waved them off. Two other boys came up and flanked his sides, Paul and someone I didn't recognize.

"Sorry about them," Paul says. "You're Parker, right?"

I nod, and slide a scrap of paper into my book. I doubt that I'll get a chance to read much more.

"Yeah, you're Embry's friend, right?"

I shrug and glance around the room. Embry wasn't here yet, which probably explained why his friends were the ones bugging me.

"Yeah, you guys went down to the beach yesterday, didn't you?"

I nod and pick at the lint on my sweater.

They all pull out chairs and sit around me, Leah and a few others soon following.

"So, did he ask you out again?"

I nod.

"Told you so." The tallest one says, jabbing Leah in the side.

"Damnit Jacob. I get it, he likes her!"

"Oh, by the way, I'm Paul, this is Jacob, Jared, Leah, and Brady." Paul says, pointing the respective person as he listed their names.

"You sign, right?"

I nod.

"Cool."

Just then Embry walked through the front doors and glanced around quickly before coming over to our table.

"Hey, Embry. What's up?"

"Hey, Jacob, nothing much, how's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. Hows everyone doing?"

"Great, how's your mother?"

"Oh, I'm still grounded until I move out."

"Aw, that sucks dude. I don't see why you won't talk to Sam about it though, he could talk her into something."

"Naw, it's fine. Besides, I mean, do you really want to be the one to explain that all to her."

"Good point."

"So, Parker, how's it going?"

I shrug and fish a piece of paper and a pencil out of my bag.

"Where do-" The first bell cut's him off. "Oh, well, see you in first period."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week crept by at a snail's pace. And Friday night I couldn't get a wink of sleep. Saturday morning I took my mom's car into town, and let me tell you, Embry was right, the place was like a ghost town. I've been through a few small towns before, but this was a new extreme. Other places there were always a few people around, here, there was nobody. Inside the dinner was a woman behind the counter, and Embry waiting at a booth, but not a single other customer.

"Hey, Parker. See, nobody around here gets up before noon on weekends if they can help it. Back on the rez though... well that's a whole different story. This is the best time to go cliff diving since it's real foggy. It's like falling through clouds."

I take the pad of paper from my pocket and write out a response.

_Dude. Still not going cliff diving._

"Can't blame me for trying."

I smile and pick up the menu.

"The waffles here are amazing." He says, pointing to an endless waffle breakfast.

"Yeah, surprised that any of you even taste it." The woman from behind the counter says. "The way you Quileute boys pour that stuff down your throat... and Leah, that Leah girl isn't much better."

I furrow my eyebrow and look at her.

"I'm Cora. I haven't seen you around these parts, you new?"

She tips her head of dark, corkscrew curls to the side and narrows her eyes as she looks me up and down.

"Yeah, uh, Parker and her mother moved here about a week ago. And we do _not _eat _that _much."

"Uh, yes you do. If you and your friends came here more often we'd be out of business." She laughs, sliding a pad of paper out of her pocket and walking up to our table. "What can I get you Miss?"

I point to the spinach mushroom omelet, tilting the menu in her direction.

"Mhmm, and would you like that with sausage or bacon?"

I shake my head.

"You vegiterian or something?"

I nod again.

"Mkay, then would you like anything else to drink? Orange juice? Milk?"

I shake my head and slide the menu across the table to her.

"Thank you, I'll have your food out ASAP."

"Hey, were you going to take my order?" Embry calls after her.

"Endless waffles? Am I right?" She asks.

"With ext-"

"Extra syrup. I know." She says, setting a bottle of syrup on the table in front of him.

She and Embry laugh, while a shout comes through the wall of what I assume is the kitchen.

"'Ey! You ain't the one who has to cook all 'dem waffles!" The gruff voice of a man who has spent to much time yelling says.

His accent was very thick, slightly Jersey, with a bit of a Hispanic vibe.

"Juaren, you're just a bunch of sour old grapes." Cora shouts back.

There's some grumbling from the back, but not much of anything else.

"Will that be it?"

"Yes ma'am." Embry mumbles.

She walks back behind the counter and clips the order up before returning to her perch on the bar.

After we are served she returns there once again. And after refilling Embry's plate for the second and third times she is still sitting there watching us.

I scribble out a note on my pad and slide it to Embry.

_Does she always stare like that? _

He smiles and glances at the bar.

"Only when there's a new girl she hasn't seen talk the entire time she's been here. Do you mind if I tell her?"

_It doesn't exactly stay a secret for long. _

"Hey Cora!" Embry shouts.

She jumps and shoots him a playful glare.

"More waffles already?"

"No ma'am, just thought we should tell you that Parker's mute."

"Oh... uh... okay. Was it really that obvious what I was thinking about?"

"Yes. It was."

"Well, I've been told people can read me like a book. Deaf or just mute?"

"Just mute."

"Aw, well that's a shame. Sorry about that, and, well, my staring."

I smile and tip my head to her.

"None taken." Embry says.

Embry managed to carry on a mostly one sided conversation through the better part of the meal, only requiring that I nod or write out a few words on my pad of paper every now and then.

"Sure you don't want to take a ride?" He offers, patting the seat of his motorcycle.

_Positive._

"Okay, wana' meet at the beach again?"

_I guess. I have homework though, maybe latter._

"Oh, um, I assume you're good in school. You know, with how much you read and all?"

I shrug.

"Come on, be honest. Honor roll?"

_Every year._

"For how long?"

_Since Kindergarten._

"Wow. Yeah, uh, so, I was wondering if... well... I wanted to know... would you... do you think... could you tutor me?"

I shrug and nod.

_I guess. I'm not a very good teacher. You know. I can't talk._

"Yeah, yeah, I noticed that. But, is that a yes?"

_Sure. I guess._

"Sweet, um, meet me at the beach tonight? Six okay?"

I nod and scribble out a few words.

_Study? On the beach?_

"Good point... uh."

He bites down on his lip.

_I would offer my house, but it's sort of hazardous to have more than one person in a room because of all the boxes. Is there a library?_

"No, uh, your welcome to come to my house. It's on the rez, near the forest. There aren't really any marked roads once you get into the reservation a ways. Meet me on the road near the beach and I'll show you the way?

_Sure._

"See you then."

He smiles and flips up the kickstand using the toe of his sneaker.

I nod my head and slide into the driver seat of my mothers car.

-0-

That afternoon I left a note for my mother, who was at some home improvement store, and walked to the beach with my school bag.

"Parker?" A shout came through the woods as I got nearer to the road.

Once I cleared the treeline Embry was sitting on his bike, waiting.

"Hey, it's a bit of a walk, I figured you would rather take the bike."

I let out a quick breath that was the closest thing to a laugh that I could manage.

A mischievous smile spread across his face as he slid off the side of the bike. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at it, it was black, and looked like it had taken a few minor crashes, but besides that, I couldn't tell you much about it.

He unlatched the saddle bag and dropped my school bag into it, then remounted the bike.

"I also assume you don't want to drive?"

I smile and swing my leg over the extra seat behind him.

"Okay, hold on."

He revs the motor a few times before lurching forward, and eventually settles into a smooth pace with the regular bump or pothole in the unfinished road.

His house, like most of the other ones that we passed, was little more than a shack.

"It isn't much, but none of the reservation houses are much better." He says, helping me off the bike and handing me my bag.

And it was completely true, at least t looked like he kept it in good repair. Some of the houses I saw looked like they were on the verge of falling apart.

"It's just my mother and I here, but she's probably still at work. It should be pretty quiet."

_What about your father? _I write.

"It's a long story. My mother was from the Makeh tribe, when she moved here she told everyone that my father had died, but it was a lie."

_How could you know? He could be dead._

"Well, it's sorta' a tribe thing. You'll find out later. But he is alive. And I know I've met him, I just don't know who he is."

For once I was glad I couldn't speak so I didn't have to respond to that.

_Sorry._

"It's fine. On the bright side, I have a brother."

_Who?_

"I don't know. Either Jacob, Quill, or Sam. And I might have twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca."

It nagged me how he knew it was one of three men who were his father, but didn't know which one.

He pushed the bike into a little garage next to the house.

"Here, I'll take that." He offers, taking my bag for me.

_Thanks._

"Sure thing."

_What subjects do you need help in?_

"Uh... all of them."

_All of them?_

"Yeah. I missed a lot of school a while ago and I still haven't caught up."

_Okay, what's you worst subject?_

"English. By far."

I smile to myself, it just so happened that my best subject was English.

"Then history, then science, then math."

_What math class are you taking?_

"Uh... Geometry. You?"

_AP GT Algebra II_

"Oh, Algebra II, that's eleventh grade, isn't it?"

_I skipped a year in math._

"Well now you're making me feel totally inadequate."

_Sorry. _

"Don't be." He laughs as he holds open the screen door for me.

_So, start with English?_

"I guess."

_What chapter are y'all on._

He smiles as he starts flipping through the textbook I handed him.

_What's so funny?_

"I just never imagined you with a southern accent."

_Oh, I guess I would have an accent, I mean I mostly grew up in Texas and Mississippi and a bit in Arizona and New Mexico._

"Anyways, I think our class is on chapter seventeen, but we don't use the book much. We're working on a Shakespearean Literature Unit."

I smile and fish around in my bag.

"Let me guess, you also write sonnets in your free time?"

_Not in my free time, but I should have a few old ones from last year._

"You had a Shakespeare unit in ninth grade?" He asks in disbelief.

_No, it was a collage credit course I took on the weekends. We wrote a sonnet a week for an entire semester. I saved a few of the good ones._

"Wow. You are smart, aren't you."

_I guess._

"Parker, getting straight A's since kindergarten and taking AP GT advanced courses along with collage credits is considered smart. Very smart."

_I was never in the running for valedictorian or anything._

"What was the population of those schools? Ten, twelve thousand?"

_More like twenty thousand._

"Yeah, not being in the running for valedictorian at a school with five thousand people in your grade doesn't make you dumb."

_I never said I was dumb. Just not smart._

"Parker... you're smart. At least here you are. Actually, you're probably going to be the valedictorian if you stay here."

_Maybe. _

"Anyways... we have to write these sonnets ad I can't get down the concept of iambic pentameter."

_It's a rotating of stressed/unstressed syllables. _

"I don't know what that means."

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? I'm hoping for four reviews before I post the next chapter please? **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. As usual, I'm good with the good, the bad, and the oh-my-god-why-on-earth-did-she-post-that when it comes to reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night went by fairly slowly, with me having to write out everything and with him having missed what was looking like two or three weeks of school for some reason.

We were at the end of the homework, an essay on the Revolutionary War, when his mother got home.

"Embry, you home?" She shouted through the doorway. "Can you get the door for me? I have groceries."

I instinctively get up from the kitchen table where we had been working and grab the screen door for her.

She backed through it, beeping the lock on her car at the same time.

"Who are _you_?" She demands.

I bite my lip and rock back on my heels.

"She's just-"

"What the hell is she doing here Embry? What the hell are _you_ doing? Get her out of here! Get out get out get out!"

"Mom! We were just studying!"

"Oh yeah! Sure you were! Just get out of here! Damnit Embry! Go! Just go!"

He grabs my school bag and drops the stack of my papers into it, then practically pushes me out the door.

"I'm sorry, she's just... well... I'm sorry." He mutters, dropping my bag into the saddle bag.

_It's fine._

"No, really, I didn't realize how late it was, I'm sorry."

_Seriously. It's fine. My mom gets like that too sometimes. _I lie.

He pushes up the kickstand and starts pushing his bike to the road.

"No way she gets that bad."

_Well, not that bad, but she get's pretty pissed sometimes._

"_You_ get in trouble?"

_Sometimes._ _Not often._

"You are kidding me. What did you do?"

_When I was little I used to get in trouble a lot. Talking too much and stuff._

"You could talk?"

_Yeah. I've only been mute since I was like six.__ In kindergarten I got in all sorts of trouble for talking._

"Oh. Well, if you don't mind my asking, why are you mute?"

_I'm not sure. After my dad died I just stopped talking._

"Oh... uhm... oh." Is all he can say.

_Yeah, weird, I know._

"Yeah."

He gives the bike one last push up onto the road and sits down, jamming the key into the ignition. I slide on behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He revs the engine and starts the jerky ride again only this time in the opposite direction, out towards the freeway.

There isn't any easy ways for me to argue while on the back of a motorcycle. Most arguments are half hearted to begin with since I have to write everything down.

"Which way is your house?" He shouts over the engine.

I point to the left.

At the turn off he goes to the left and tells me to tap him on the shoulder when we are getting close.

We pass a few private houses and some gates roads and a park before I point down a road leading to our secluded little house in the woods.

He skidded to a stop in front of our lawn.

"Sorry, Jake and I have been meaning to fix the breaks on this thing."

I nod and retrieve my bag.

He walks me up to the house where I unlock the front door and let myself in.

"Bye, see you later Parker."

I shut the old fashioned wooden door and turn around to come face to face with my mother.

"Spill." She says.

"Nothing. Just a friend. We worked on homework." I sign, ducking past her into the living room.

"Who is he? What's his name? Are you dating him? What's he like? Was he the one who delivered the pizza? He's from the reservation, isn't he? I mean, I don't mean to be racist or anything, but I saw him, he has the dark skin and hair and all. And for the record, don't get any ideas with the whole motorcycle thing. When are you going out again? You are going out with him again, aren't you?" She shoots off.

"Mom!" I sign. "It's nothing. I really was just helping him with homework."

"Well, fine, but he is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"No mom. Just a friend."

I realize that he really is a friend. I haven't ever really had a friend since kindergarten. When you're young no one takes the time to try and talk to the mute girl, and by the time people were mature enough to try, I was so socially awkward that I was the one who wasn't willing to try.

"Well, at least tell me his name." She teases, sweeping my hair over across one shoulder.

"E-M-B-R-Y." I finger-spell.

"Embry? That's an interesting name. So he is from the reservation, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's not Quileute though. I don't think so at least."

"You don't think?"

"His mother is Makeh. That's all I know."

I turn and walk into the kitchen, opening the fridge and start fishing through the fruit drawer.

"Come on, fill me in."

"Mom, I don't know. Just leave me alone."

"Oh fine, little-miss-brooding-teenager." She jokes, shoving me gently on the shoulder.

I can't help but smile as I take an apple from the fridge and clamping down on it, holding it in my mouth as I slide my shoes off.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"No, not yet."

"What do you have left?

"Math, History, English and Science."

"Wow. Four hours supposedly dedicated to homework and you aren't done. Haven't even started from the sound of it. Did you do any school work?"

She was trying her best to sound mad, but I could hear the smile in her voice. She would be ecstatic if I suddenly got a boyfriend and was spending four hours at his house doing lord knows what.

"Mom. We worked on _his_ homework. He is in different classes than me. He missed a ton of school earlier. Like three weeks or something."

"Oh. _That's_ all?"

"Yes mom. That's all. Now if you will excuse me, I have homework."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way."

The rest of the night she sort of floated around. Hovering over me and looking over my shoulder. Eventually I just gave up and went into my room. Even there, she came in every ten minutes or so to check on me.

-0-

At school the next week I noticed the absence of Embry and a few of his friends. The ones still in school looked a bit on edge, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, new girl, what's your problem anyways?" Someone shouted that morning in the common area. "I mean, you can't talk, but why? And what's Embry's deal with you, I mean is he like your cousin or something?"

Before he could say anything else a fist knocked the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted, turning around to find Leah staring back at him.

"Oh, uh... you... ah..."

"Get out of here."

"Yeah, why should I?"

"I said, get the hell out of here." She says in a perfectly level voice. "I mean, I get it, most of my friends are out sick, but, seriously? I could still beat the shit out of you by my self. And Paul is still here. So is Jared. And I know that Jake is normally the one who does all the talking and is usually the first to loose his temper, but I have to admit, you piss me off too. I mean, what did you even expect to gain from that? Making yourself look like a fool? I mean, honestly, you should have figured that we wouldn't just ignore you because Jacob isn't here. So what _did_ you think would happen? Huh?"

"I... I... I..."

"Oh, so now you're the one at a loss for words, how ironic. Now back off before I make you." She spits.

He stumbles backwards away from her and she gives quick victory smile before sitting down across from me.

"Hey, sorry about him. Embry and the others are out with the cold. May be a while until they are back."

I nod and duck my head, not particularly interested in Leah.

"What? I'm not going to bite you know."

I wanted to ask what was with the sudden kindness, but decide that would piss her off.

-0-

The rest of the day passed without another incidence like the one that morning, though it seemed like everyone kept a much larger distance from me than usual.

That night when I pulled out my text books to do my homework, a note card fell out. I picked it up and flipped it over, reading over it. The only thing on the card was a number and the words, _Call me?,_ in what I recognized distinctly as Embry's handwriting.

I smile at the phrase and pull out my phone to send him a text.

Where were you?

A few seconds later my phone buzzes.

Home sick. Cold. Old friend too. I think he has it worse though.

Not just old friends. The only people from your group who were in school today were Leah and Paul and Jared.

I reply.

Yeah. I guess we all gave it to each other. Don't know about Quill though.

When will you be back?

A few days. Maybe longer.

Okay. Is someone bringing you your assignments?

No.

You're going to fall behind. Again.

I can manage.

No you can't. I could barely deal with all the makeup work if someone didn't bring me my assignments and I do nothing but homework.

It's fine. I'll make it work.

Just let me bring you your work.

I told you. I'm sick.

Too bad. You need to get your work done.

I don't want you to get sick.

I'll be fine.

You aren't going to let this go, are you?

I know where you live.

Fine. Just make sure you come by before my mom is home.

Does she really hate me that bad?

It isn't you. It's just the fact that you're a girl.

Sorry about that.

I didn't mean it like that.

It's fine. I'll be over in 10?

You know the way?

Yeah.

Okay. See you then.

I write out a quick note for my mom and take her car to the pint in the road where Embry had turned off onto the unmarked one. I had been collecting his papers all day and had a folder full of assignments, photocopies of my notes, and homework. I pull up next to his house and check to see if his mother's car is out front. It isn't, so I go up to the porch and knock.

"Parker?" He calls through the door.

It cracks open and he looks out, then opens it the rest of the way and gestures me in. He is wearing a pair a blue jeans, cut off at the knee, and looks completely healthy in every way possible.

_Sick?_ I type into my phone.

"Uh... yeah. I was running a fever earlier. I feel better now. Thanks."

He takes the folder and drops it on the table. I shake my head and open it, pointing to a letter in the front of the pocket and pull it out, setting it on the table next to the folder.

The note reads, _The class work is in the left pocket, homework in the right. The due dates are written in the upper right hand corner and highlighted in blue. In math there is text book work, page 253, problems 1-30 and page 398, problems 10-40. Language arts passage is in the textbook, page 129. Social studies essay is due Thursday, pages 309-349 should have all the information you need. Stapled to this paper are photocopies of my notes from all the classes, the only ones you really need though are the science notes, there is a test on cell reproduction next week. She isn't giving the date, but I think that you should study for it this weekend. If you have any questions, call me. If you want answers, text me._

"Thanks." He says again.

I give a short wave and let myself out.

"Wait, Parker, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

_What?_ I type.

"Just, don't tell anyone I'm not sick. I'm helping out a friend and Sam needs me. Please."

_That's not an excuse for cutting classes._

"I wasn't cutting. I swear. It doesn't matter if they know why I wasn't at school or not, it in't going to change anything. This is still going to happen. Sam told me not to go, so I didn't. And for good reason. The only reason he kept Leah in school was because she isn't going to be in this for the long run and need o graduate. Paul and Jared just missed a ton of school and if the miss more they'll fall too far behind. Besides that, he needs everyone. This is important. The only thing that will change if they know I'm not sick will be me getting stuck in detention."

_What the hell did Sam even tell you?_

"He's in charge. He's the leader. He doesn't need a reason. I can't tell you any ways."

_What is this? Some gang or something?_

"No. It's bigger. More important. Just trust me on this, okay. I'll talk to Sam about it. No promises though."

_Fine. But if this is some gang thing it's just going to backfire on you in the end. _

"It isn't. Leah, yeah, it just isn't going to work out for her. But for the rest of us, this is it. Thank you. Goodbye."

_Bye._

I turn on me heel at go down the steps, straight to the car and back home. I don't know what is up with the whole Sam thing, but I know if couldn't be good. About halfway home I saw something flash by next to my car, going way faster than any motor could, especially through that foliage. I glance through the woods then flick my eyes back o the road as a huge... thing jumps in front of my car. I slam on the breaks and it leaps at another one of the things coming through the trees. It looks like a wolf, but it is the size of a car. Bigger. The size of a small trailer. The first one is pure black, the second a dark brown. The black one positions itself between the other wolf and my car and snarls. Another russet brown one comes from the trees and lunges at the brown one, teeth circling around it's neck. The brown one lets out a strangled cry and is released. It runs off into the woods followed shortly by the Russet one. The black one, however, re-positions itself to be between me and the other. A few seconds later it relaxes slightly and scratches around in the packed dirt of the road for a moment, then comes back up to the car and taps on the window and sits down next to the passenger side of the car. I roll down the window and look out into the road.

_Forget this happened Parker. _

_-E_

Is written there.

"What the-"

The wolf lets out a whimper and comes around to my side of the car, resting it's muzzle on the window frame.

"E?"

It nods.

Pieces of the puzzle are snapping together. His defensiveness of wolves, the legends, Sam, everything.

"Embry?"

He nods.

I run a hand down his muzzle.

"You're a wolf?"

He nods and whimpers again, nodding at the message on the road.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. But you have to explain this all to me later."

He nods and pulls out of the window and sprints after the other wolves.

Embry, the only friend I can ever remember having, is a wolf.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? She found out Embry was a wolf! And she already knows a lot about him because of the website with all the legends. I'm shooting for four reviews to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

I sit awake that night, running through everything I knew about the myths.

Around two in the morning my phone lit up with a text.

Sorry.

It was from Embry.

For what?

Not telling you.

Sam told you not to, right?

Yeah.

Sam's Alpha, right?

Yeah.

Then you're excused for not telling me you were a dog.

Wolf!

Same thing.

No it's not.

Canis Lupus.

I'm starting to think you're just doing this to annoy me.

Really?

...

Because I totally am.

...

Hey, you didn't tell me you were a DOG I think I get ten minutes to torment you.

Point taken.

So... I have ten minutes?

Knock yourself out.

I can't believe you.

Believe it.

Dude! How could you not tell me you were a freaking DOG.

Because I'm not.

Oh, my bad. F***ing wolf.

Did you seriously just bleep yourself out.

Yeah! Live with it!

I will.

I hate you!

You have good reason.

Yeah! I do!

You done.

Yeah. I guess.

Good. Meet me at the beach tomorrow?

You'll explain?

Gladly.

Sure. After school?

No, this takes a LOT of explaining.

When?

7?

During school?

You wanted to meet the pack?

During school?

Come on. You could use a break anyways. I talked to Sam. Had to be during the day though.

Fine.

On the cliff?

No.

I swear, you don't have to go diving.

Don't care.

Log?

Sure thing.

The next day I took my mom's car as usual. She worked from home and rarely needed the car during the day and if she dud she would just srop me off at school that day. Instead of driving myself to school, I went down to the beach and walked out to the log. Embry was already there, along with Leah, Jacob, and the rest of their friends standing around near the log.

"Parker, this is the pack. You know Leah, and Jacob, Paul and Jared. This is Seth and Sam and Quill."

Seth is very young. Maybe 13 or 14. Sam is by far the oldest, appearing to be in his early twenties. And Quill looked about our age, but I didn't really recognize him. I'd seen him around school before, but never with Embry's group. He was smiling and looking back and forth between Jacob and Embry.

"First thing's first, you can't tell anyone. No one. Not your mother. Not your friends. No one." Sam says.

I nod and glance between them and notice what makes Leah stick out. She's the only girl. I guess she must be like me, just a friend or something, because I distinctly remember it saying that it was only the sons who phased.

"You're welcome to come to the bonfire tonight. It'll be Quill and Seth's first time too. From what Embry tells me, you already know an awful lot about us?"

I shrug.

"She know's pretty much the whole legend. Basically what they say at the bonfire." Embry says.

"Nice going Embry! How the hell did you get around Sam's gag order anyways? I mean, you never even _though__t_ about it. What did you do?" Leah asks, clapping him on the back.

"Nothing." He says.

Sam glares at him, as if daring him to spill.

"Seriously. I didn't tell her anything. She figured it out by herself."

"Oh, so she just guessed you were a wolf."

"Actually, dog. She guessed dog."

Leah quirks an eyebrow. "Dog? She thought you were a dog? Dude, that is't the same thing. Some one calls you a dog and they mean that you-"

"She pieced it together when Quill decided it would be a great idea to run out in front of her car." He cuts her off.

"Dude. Way not my fault. I was freaking out. I just turned into a wolf, I could hear what you were thinking, and I had a pack chasing me."

"So you run in front of a car?"

"Man, lay off."

"Even Seth took it better than you!"

"No, but from what I heard, he did go and cower in the woods for a week staring at his paws."

The youngest one grits his teeth and Leah kicks Quill in the groin. Hard.

"Shit! What the hell did I do?" Quill shouts.

"Lay off!" The shouts back, elbowing him in the stomach.

He doubles over she sends her shoulder into his nose as he does so.

"Leah!" Sam shouts, grabbing her by the shoulder.

He re-positions so that his arms are looped through her arm pits, rendering her upper body useless.

"Dammit Leah!" Quill shouts, pulling at his broken nose and straightening it.

She flares up again and kicks out, landing a foot in a solid blow to his neck. He chokes and stumbles backward.

"Leah! Back off!" Sam shouts, shoving her back at the log.

"I can take care of myself." Seth whispers through still gritted teeth. "Just leave it alone."

"The fact that you think so proves you need a babysitter." She mutters.

She lets out a breath and sits down on the log, Sam glaring at her the whole time.

"Well if you would say something to the dick-" She begins.

"LEAH!" Sam shouts, even louder than before. "It's my pack. I decide what goes. And until you can take care of your self, I suggest that you shut the hell up because all you're proving right now is that _you_ are the one who need the babysitter. "

She spits onto the sand next to the log and glares at him.

"Sam _actually_ said something to her." Jared taunts.

Leah jabs her heel into his gut.

"Damn." Jared whispers, holding his stomach momentarily, looking up at Sam, as if waiting for him shout at her or something.

"You deserved it." Is all he says.

"I knew it." Jared whispers under his breath, shaking his head and smirking. "Couldn't ever stand to tell her no. Especially after Emi-"

Leah kicks him again in the exact same spot.

Sam ignores it.

"We'll be right back." He says.

All of them, save Leah, run off into the woods, shoving each other every now and then.

A few seconds later, Leah leans towards the woods, listening, then begins to strip. I look away, not sure what she was doing, though it was clear a few seconds later when she phased.

My eyes bugged and she shook with what I took as laughter.

_You thought it was just the guys? _She writes in the sand, struggling with using a claw to write.

I nod and she sits next to the log.

Within a few seconds of her sitting down, seven more huge wolves file out of the woods.

The largest one is in the front, presumably Sam, and the rest follow. The black one that I assume is Embry comes over next to the log and lays it's head down next to where I am seated.

The smallest one, a sandy colored, gangly looking wolf, sits next to Leah, and the rest fill in around us, Sam taking a spot in the front.

He looks at Emby, who lifts his head off the log and stares straight at him. After a moment of this he runs off into the wood, then emerges again in his human form.

"Sorry about that. I was under the impression that Sam was making the introductions. This is Sam, Paul, Quill, Seth, Jacob, and Jared." He lists, pointing to each one respectively. Jared has taken a position as far away from Leah as possible. She snarls and snaps her teeth.

"And Leah. Don't forget Leah." He says, just like the first time I met his friends, the same over exalted grin over his face.

_Okay._ I type into my phone. Tilting the screen towards him. _What's up with Leah and Seth?_

"Seth's her little brother."

_Oh. I thought only the sons phased?_

"Yeah, well so did we. Leah is the first daughter."

_What's between her and Sam?_

He looks to Sam, who growls, the turns off to the cliffs, the rest of the pack running after him. Except Leah.

"Leah, go." Embry says. She growls and walks up to him, breathing out and plopping down onto the sand. "And you wonder why you're last in command." He hisses.

She bars her teeth.

"You won't."

She sticks her head out, as if to say, I dare you.

He turns around, she growls once again and phases back into a human.

"Damn Leah!" He mutters under his breath.

"I thought so." She chuckles, pulling her cropped top over her head. "If any one is talking about me, it's going to be me."

He grits his teeth and turns back around.

"Just get me when you're done. I'll be diving with the guys."

"You honestly think I'm going on that cliff with them?"

"Fine, just phase and you can run off or whatever. But come get me when you're done."

"I don't run off."

"Well you sure do leave. Even Seth sticks around."

"Why the hell is it always _'_Even Seth can do that' or 'Even Seth could have done that' huh? Because considering the fact that my baby brother is ranked higher than I am, I wouldn't be surprised if behind my back that turned into 'Even Leah'! Does it? Why don't you tell me? Eh? But you wouldn't say any thing to my face, none of you would. None of you ever would, because you're all freaking cowards! You're all just a bunch of freaking cowards!" She screams after him as he walks off. "Just a bunch of damned cowards."

"That isn't why we don't talk bad about you to your face."

"Oh yeah? 'Cuz I think it is? What else would it be?"

He continues on walking off towards the cliff, ignoring Leah's shouting.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before she turns to me.

"Sam and I used to go out. In high school. When he met Emily, he imprinted and... well.. yeah. He left me. Later when I phased and they could hear my thoughts... it just got that much worse. I couldn't stay with my old friends, and they won't ever look at me as just one of the guys. I'm stuck in the middle, only in an absolutely terrible way. And I'm never going to imprint. The reason they imprint is to create the best offspring for... well... killing vampires. We don't age. We don't change. I can't get pregnant. I can't have kids. I can't imprint. I don't blame Sam. I really don't. It's just that... well. I'm never going to be like the others in the pack. I'm never going to be like anyone else either. I'm never going to be like anyone or anything and I'll never be relatively normal or similar or the same as anyone and they are never going to be the same as me and there will never be anyone who... who... who..."

She shuts her eyes and sighs.

"I'm sorry. I just. Well. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. Seth either. Seth's so young. He's only fourteen. He's the youngest, so far at least."

_You have every right in the world to be pissed at the universe._ I type.

She chuckles and draw designs in the sand with her feet for a bit. When a minute or two had passed she looked up.

"Let's just say that being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me." She whispered to the horizon.

That very moment the howl of a wolf echoed through the air as one of the tall, thin frames of a shape-shifter was hurled off the cliff. As he emerged from the water and swam to the shore it became apparent that it was Seth, and that the entire left side of his body was bright red from the impact to the water.

"Told 'em he needed a baby sitter." She whispers to herself in what is the closest thing to a loving tone I have ever heard her use.

* * *

**AN: Whatchya think? The Clearwaters have grown on me. I like Leah and love Seth. I'm considering giving them an outtake. Tell me what you think :)**


	7. Outtake Leah

"Seth?" I call through the house.

"What Leah?" He shouts back.

"Don't you dare leave this house." I round the corner and see him half way out the door. "You have school tomorrow."

"So what?" He sighs, stepping back into the house.

"So _what_?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal, I have the pack, I don't need school."

"Don't need _school_?"

"No Leah, I don't."

"Yes you do. Don't ever say that again."

He closes his eyes and lets out a long breath.

"I'm sorry Lee. I just... well... I'm sorry."

I lean back onto the kitchen table. He was right of course, he didn't need school, he would have the pack for his whole life. But I wouldn't. I'm the one who needed to find a way to move on and leave it behind me.

"Just don't, okay. I'll take your shift tonight, you need your rest."

"Lee, you can't do that, you have school too, and you _need_ it. More than me at least."

"Seth, sit down and do your homework."

"Lee..." He sighs, "Please. Just get some sleep."

"_I_ am fine."

"No Leah, you aren't." He says with a shake of his head. "When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?"

I set my jaw and shift my feet.

"Yeah. Just let me take the night shift. I'll still go to school tomorrow."

"Seth, you can't handle that."

"Yes I can Leah!" He shouts, "Please, just let me take the night shift Lee. You need your sleep too. I can do this, I'll make it to school and I'll make it work. Isn't that what you always say, if someone says that you can't do something, you stand up and tell them to their face, 'You watch me. I'll make it work.' How come when I try and do something and you tell me I can't, you lock me in my room and tell me to do school work." He voice cracks towards the end.

"Yeah, and you know what, you watch me, I'll make it work." I say softly into his ear as I pull him into a hug.

"Lee..."

"Seth, I'll make it work. It's fine, you go do your homework. Mom should be getting home soon, tell her dinner is in the fridge."

"Lee..." He repeats.

"It's fine Seth, I can do it."

"So can I."

"Seth, you're only fourteen."

"I know, but I'm still a guy. We both know you aren't in it for the long run, that you can't be. Please Lee, just go to school. I'm gonna' be fine."

"S-"

"Lee. Sit down, eat a real dinner, actually do your homework-"

"I do my homework." I grumble.

"But you get almost every question wrong."

"Do not."

"Lee, I've seen your grades. I've made excuses for you when teachers try and call mom about a parent teacher meeting. It matters. It matters a lot more for you than for me."

"You took that call?" I sigh, rubbing my temple.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, I can take the night shift. Besides, it's with Sam."

"I can take the same shift as Sam." I hiss.

"Yeah, but you can't take the night shift every other day. I only have it once every week or two, you're already taking two shifts on a normal week plus mine and you skip half of school two or three times a week to take the afternoon shift. And you take double shifts all the time. More than Sam, more than Jake, more than anyone. When you are out there you run faster, harder, and longer than anyone else. When you fight, you win. Every time. You don't take no for an answer. When you aren't with the pack you study. It doesn't help much at all, but you pass, which is more than I can say for most of the guys. You make dinner and take care of the house and do the grocery shopping and everything else. You've never had a drink and haven't touched a cigarette or joint in your life. Just do your homework and get some sleep."

I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly, buying myself some time.

"Fine. Take your night shift. Be back by sunup. It's easiest if you skip first period to get some more sleep, that way you actually retain what's going on in the other classes. Who do you ave first?"

"Wilson."

"I'll shoot her an email that says you had a temperature last night and I made you sleep in but it was gone this morning."

"That works?"

"Sometimes. I alternate out a few different excuses."

"Um... okay. Get something to eat."

"You too." I say, tossing him a sandwich.

"You're kidding me, right?" He says, looking at the sandwich.

"You don't want to run on a full stomach. Eat some more when you get back. If you want to you can bring a few more to eat during your shift."

"Sure. Thanks again Lee."

I force a smile and wrap him in a hug.

"I'll be fine Lee, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Yes you are." I tease, tousling his hair.

He shows that lopsided grin of his and turns to leave, inhaling the sandwich in a few bites.

I sit down with my home work and flip through the pages of make-up work. He was right, I was way behind. At the beginning of the year I had held A+ averages in every class, but since I phased, my grades have plummeted. My earlier grades had kept me afloat for a while, but now I was sinking fast.

I skimmed the math and biology. I didn't even recognize most of it. When I flipped through the English and history I had the same reactions. I tried to work through a few of the math problems on my own but eventually dropped it all into my back pack and headed off for the library.

-0-

I sat at one of their computers and pulled out my work. It was ten or so miles from the reservation, and my house was about five miles into the reservation. It took about eight minutes, I could have been there faster if I had run hard, but I was already pretty wiped.

"Excuse me?" a sharp voice trills behind me.

I roll my eyes and turn to look at her. It was the librarian, of course.

"What _are_ you wearing?"

"Uh..." I look down at myself. I was wearing a cut off icee tee and a pair of denims with the legs cut off into a pair of shorts.

"Do you even have a card here? Did you sign in? Did you log yourself for using the computer?"

"I _do_ have a card here. What, you think 'cuz I'm from the reservation I don't care about school?"

She purses her lips and nods at he check out counter.

"You will need to sign into the log before you can use a computer, and you need to sign the book when you come into the library."

"I did." I say through gritted teeth.

"Then you may use the computer for half an hour."

"Why only thirty minutes?"

"Because, other people need to have a chance to use them too."

"There's no one else in the whole damn library!" I shout.

"Lower your voice." She hisses. "If you don't I will have to remove you from the library."

I roll my head back.

"For what?" I spit, a slightly lower tone.

She taps the toe of her black heel against the floor, letting the sound resonate around the room.

I stare at her for a moment before falling back into the seat at the computer.

She watches me over the shoulder for a few minutes then returns to the front desk. A few seconds later, a shadow passes by the shelves to my right. I glance up, but quickly turn back to the monitor, figuring that I was wrong, there had been someone else here. But a shortly after, a paper airplane sailed straight into the librarian.

She snapped her neck up and pinched her lips, scrunching her entire face up, save her eyes which were bulging.

She takes the signing in book and reads my name, then turns to the computer by the front desk and taps out a few things.

"You are no longer allowed to use this library." She hisses, jabbing a long, knobby finger at the door, "Leave."

"That wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?" She grins.

"I don't know, there's someone else in here."

"You said so yourself, you're the only one here. You're the only one who's signed in."

"There's someone else here!" I repeat.

She just swings her arm again, gesturing at the door.

I take a deep breath and grab my binder.

"Fine!"I shout, "I'll find somewhere else to study."

On my way out I see her smile and give herself a nod of approval.

"She's pretty bitchy, isn't she."

I spin around to see Embry leaning against the wall below an open window.

"That was you?" I shriek.

"Yeah."

"You got me kicked out!"

"And?"

"And now I don't have a computer to do homework."

"Yeah you do, just sneak in."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

He nods up to the window.

"Yous sneak into the library through a window?"

"Yeah, I got banned in third grade. I needed a book for a report."

"So you just took it?"

"I was gonna' bring it back."

I glare at him for a moment then walk up to the window. I give a quick little jump and grab onto the window ledge, pulling myself in. When I drop onto the floor, I notice a heavy floral scent that isn't in the rest of the library and upon quick examination of the pink tiles and floral wallpaper I conclude on girl's bathroom. Of course, the toilet in the corner helped too. It was one of those small, single stall bathrooms that only one person could use at a time.

"Girls' bathroom? Seriously?"

"Yeah, the guy's is on an inside wall and I wasn't going to go directly into the library."

I roll my eyes again and crack the door to see if the librarian was there. The coast was clear. I let the door swing open the rest of the way and crept around the corner into a more secluded area where the other computer was.

"Whatcha' workin' on?" Embry asks.

"Everything. I've missed a lot of school."

"You passing?"

"Barely."

He flips through a few pages and looks at the web pages I'm scrolling through. He rips out a piece of blank paper and scratches out a number.

"Here, this is Parker's number. She's been helping me in school. She's been an honor student her whole life, always takes all AP classes. Makes it look easy. The only reason she is in regular classes this year is because she came in late and the other classes were all full."

"I'm fine. I don't need a tutor, I'll make it work."

"Leah, you do. Face it, you need help. Just admit it. I won't tell anyone, just text Parker, see if she can help you. Chances are she'll say yes, she doesn't do much outside of school."

I clench my jaw and turn back to the computer, scrolling through a page on plotting lines.

"Leah! No one denies the fact that you're the toughest one in the pack, will you just take some help though? Parker is the only reason I'm even passing."

"I don't need help."

I know that I sounded like a cocky, arrogant fool, but the last thing I was about to do is admit I need help. It seemed like a sort of defeat. I have always been a very independent person, since I was a kid. My parents were almost always at work so I basically took care of Seth his whole life. I have been responsible for the two of us for as long as I could remember, and asking for help from someone I hardly knew seemed like admitting I couldn't do it. Because, as Seth said earlier, I don't listen when people say I can't do something. I make it happen then watch their face when I'm done. That's why I take all the double shifts and the night border runs. I feel like the instant I stop, everyone will start saying I'm weak. And I'm not, I can do anything they can. They told me I couldn't take being a wolf, and I proved them wrong.

Embry pulls out his phone, presses a few buttons and puts it back into his pocket.

"What was that?"

"I just asked Parker if she had the time to tutor you."

"Embry!" I hiss between my teeth, hoping the librarian didn't notice.

"What? You weren't going to ask her yourself."

"Maybe because I don't want any help."

He glances at his phone again and reaches down for my bag. He swings it onto his shoulder and walks back to the woman's restroom.

"Embry! Give it back." I whisper, tugging at it.

Under normal circumstances, I would have no trouble at all getting it back, but I couldn't have the librarian finding us.

He shut the door behind us and threw the bag out the window.

"Embry!"

He continues to ignore me, hoisting himself up onto the windowsill. He extends a hand to me, which I take and use to pull him down.

He lurches forward, falling down on top of me, pinning me to the floor.

"Get off." I grumble, shoving at him.

He rolls off and rubs his shoulder.

"You're the one who pulled me down." He whispers under his breath.

I pull myself up and out of the window, dropping down next to my bag. He drops down after me.

"Parker can meet us now, in the dinner."

"What?" I shout, finally out of the library.

"You're getting tutoring. You like it or not."

"No, I'm not."

He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me to his car.

I twist his arm and pull away.

"Leah, no one can deny that you've got balls, but you can't do everything yourself. If you were a guy, you would be Alpha, no doubt about it. So pull yourself together, get in the car, and come with me to the diner to get some help."

I grit my teeth but slid into the car.

This was going to be a train wreak.


	8. Chapter 7

After tutoring Leah, I went home and snuck into my room to avoid questioning from my mother, then laid across my bed and opened a book. A few seconds later, my phone lit up with a message.

Meet me at the beach Saturday? I want to show you something.

Sure. When?

Noon okay?

Sure. Meet you at the log.

Sounds good.

The next Saturday, I met him at the driftwood log on the beach, he turned to me and signed,

"Good afternoon."

"You sign?" I ask.

"Yeah, I've been working on it. I'm hoping to be fluent by the end of the school year." He says aloud.

I smile and do one of the simplest signs I know, thank you.

"Your welcome."

No on had ever taken the initiative to learn sign language for me, except my mother of course, but that doesn't really count. But then he did something even more unexpected. He kissed me. He leaned over and kissed me. It was just on the cheek, nothing special, it probably didn't even mean that much to him, but it was the first time I had ever been kissed.

"So... in return, I was thinking you would come cliff diving with me?"

I stared at him in horror and sign the word cold.

"It's not that bad... since the sun's been up for a while it's pretty warm and the weather's been pretty good so it shouldn't be that cold."

I bite my lip, trying to think of an excuse, but come up empty, so I nod.

"Thank you," he smiles, "I promise, I won't push you, and it should just be us, the guys are at a motorcycle show and Leah's been working on her school stuff non-stop."

I force a smile and slide my shoes off then pad along behind him through the sand up to a path on the side of the cliff where we walk up. He was right, it was warmer today than it had been lately. And that path was the only spot in the whole town that had direct sunlight. Our bare feet left tiny little dust clouds in our wake until we reached the first ledge from which they jumped.

"Okay Parker, just go feet first for your first time, keep your body straight and you arms next to your sides. Want me to go first?"

I nod and he takes a few steps then launches himself off the cliff, feet first, just like he said. I closed my eyes for a moment, opened them, then jumped. At first, it's like flying, then you panic because you're waiting for the water to come, and then you hit the water and it feels like you just went from the Sahara to the Arctic.

For a moment, I just floated there, my breath taken away and lungs burning before I surfaced. A few dozen feet away, Embry floated.

"Not bad for a first try." He shouted, swimming up behind me.

-0-

That night my mother interrogated me again when I got home. It seems like every time I so much as take a step out of the house she has to ask me why.

After I got away from her I laid across my bed with an old book, _Shatter Me_. It was terrible. It should say something that I was reduced to reading it again. By again, I mean attempting to get through the first three chapters without going mad by the way this book was written. It was supposed to be written by a girl who was going mad, but there is _way_ more to going insane than counting walls.

The back light of my phone light up and buzzed next to me. Grateful for an excuse to put down this book, I picked it up immediately.

Are you free tomorrow? -L

Leah?

I respond.

Yeah. Are you free?

Yes. How did you get my number?

Embry gave it to me. Will you come with me to Port Angeles?

Why?

Dress shopping. Don't ask.

Sure. When?

How's 6? We can meet the guys for dinner and go shopping afterwards.

Okay. My mom needs the car tomorrow night though.

You okay with a motorcycle?

You have a bike too?

No, I borrow Embry's.

What'll he ride?

He's going in Jake's car.

So... we're going all the way to Port Angeles on a bike?

Motorcycle. Not bike.

Do you drive better than Embry?

Way.

Deal.

-0-

That night Leah picked me up on Embry's motorcycle. My mother's eyes bugged when she saw the bike. From the back, Leah and Embry looked a lot alike, especially with the loose, black leather jacket that she wore.

"It's just Leah." I sign tiredly as I make my way out the door, past the paint stain on the carpet.

"Okay, ready?" Leah asks as I climb onto the bike behind her.

I nod and awkwardly wrap my arms around her waist as she revs the engine and starts off. As it turns out, she is a much better driver than Embry. It may just be that she was driving on an actual road, whereas Embry was driving on a path and through a ditch, but still.

"Okay, dinner first then shopping?" She asks.

I shrug and nod.

"Okay, I know this great burger joint a few blocks from here."

I type a few words on my phone and show her the screen.

_Do they have salads?_

"I think so. Why, are you on a diet or something? You really shouldn't be, you're already really thin, it wouldn't hurt for you to put on some muscle-"

I shake my head and retype it.

_I'm vegetarian._

"I thought you were from Texas."

_I am._

"And you're vegetarian?"

_Yeah._

I guess this was another one of those stereotypes about southerners, that all we ate was meat.

"Hmm... okay. I can live with that. And yeah, they have great salads there, I used to get them all the time."

_I take it you need more protein since you phased?_

"Yeah, that's part of it, but it's also just the meat. Wolves don't eat grass or leaves, we're carnivores."

I nod and we walk off in the direction she indicated.

As it turns out, the burger place was great. They served everything from ostrich patties to the classic Angus burgers to the best Cesar salad I've had in a long time. We ate dinner with a few of the guys from the pack, leaving me as the only person who didn't order the endless burger bar. Jacob, Seth and Embry go to a baseball game and Leah and I head out to the slightly classier side of town to go dress shopping.

-0-

"So... my mom is making me get a dress for this field trip to a theater. I'm supposed to find a formal dress that I can also wear to church and stuff..." Leah says.

I nod and look down the street at the shops. There are a few boutiques that would probably have what we are looking for and I nod to the closest one.

"Hey, I don't have a god damned clue what I'm doing, you lead the way."

I force a grin and try to suppress the voice in my head that is telling me the same thing.

-0-

A few hours and dozens of dresses later, we had found one that she was comfortable in and looked nice enough to wear to a theater. Though she kept complaining about the cut and how vulnerable she felt in a dress, we were both so sick of shopping by that time that we gave in and bought a deep maroon one with black ascents and black gems studding the sash around the waist. Honestly, I think it looked wonderful on her. Once we had picked out some jewelry, she was stunning. The dark colors matched her personality and complimented her skin tone. It was strapless and cut just above the knee to show off her muscular legs and was complemented by a black chain choker necklace with a dark red pedant. She really was a pretty girl when she dressed like one.

"I've got a few errands to run for my mom, if you want to you can come with, or you can wander around."

_I'm going to hit the bookstore, I'm out of new material._

She grins and nods, pays for the outfit and leaves me to my own business at the book store. I flip through a few different books until I settle on the rest of the Mortal Instruments series.

By the time I get out of the store, it's dark. Very dark. I'm carrying a bag of books and flipping through the contacts on my phone, looking for Leah so I can ask her where she is, when someone jumps out behind me and pulls me into an alleyway. I panic, my heart is racing and I can hear the blood pounding in my ears, I flail out and kick, but my attacker doesn't let go. One arm is wrapped around my stomach, the other wrapped around my hair, yanking me back further and further in the alley until we are swallowed by the shadows, hidden behind a dumpster.

_Scream! Scream you idiot! _Is all I can think, but as usual, my voice doesn't respond. I can't do it. I'm being attacked and I can't even muster a scream for help.

The last thing I remember was him reaching for the hem of my shirt when I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up in a hospital, with the white lights and the stinging smell of anti bacterial soap and alcohol swabs. I rub my eyes and start to sit up but immediately fall back onto the bed when shots of pain run up and down my spine.

"Parker? Are you up?" A whisper comes from the corner of the room.

I turn my head a few inches but wince back immediately afterwards.

"It's me, Embry." He says, walking over to the side of the bed so I could see him.

I squint at the lights and look up at him.

"Phone?" I finger spell, not being able to lift my arm high enough to do the sign for it.

He picks it up from the table next to my bed and sets it in my hands.

_What happened?_

He bites his lip and sits on the side of the bed, his denim shorts looking as rugged as usual, only now they were coated in dirt and had a dark stain from blood. Actually, there were smudges of mud and dirt all over him, along with spatters of blood, but the majority of it was on his arms and torso, where a long, thick smear of dried blood was streaked down his arm.

"We don't really know. We were hoping you would be able to help with that."

_I blacked out right when he was- _

I begin to type out what I remember, but drop the phone before I can even finish the first sentence, remembering what it was that had happened. A single, hot tear drips down my cheek, followed by another and another.

"It's fine. Your safe now." He says softly.

I pick up the phone and start over.

_What do YOU know?_

I close my eyes and lean back, the tears still dripping down my face.

"Around ten-thirty Leah texted me that you had gone to a bookstore and weren't answering your phone. I met up with her outside the store she thought you had gone in, we asked the woman behind the counter if she had seen you and she said that you had left over an hour ago. At first we figured you had gone to another store, or that your ringer was off or something, so we walked around for a while. We didn't really get worried until it was eleven and you still hadn't texted us back so we started smelling for blood. Normally we don't do that until it's a last ditch effort since blood is everywhere, I mean, someone nicks himself shaving in the morning or scrapes their knee on the carpet and you smell it, but when Leah and I ran past the bookstore again, we smelled a lot of blood. A lot. We checked the alley and there you were. Leah wrapped you up in my overcoat and I carried you back to Jacobs car. Seth was waiting there, he had already finished running and was back early. We got in the car, left Jacob the keys to my bike and sent him a text then left to take you to the hospital."

_How long ago was that? _

"Maybe ten minutes. Not very long, they said you may not wake up for a few hours though, so this is good."

_Did you call my mom? The police?_

"Yeah." He whispers, brushing back a wisp of my hair. "Seth called the cops right after he texted Jacob, and Leah found your mom's number in your phone. They're on their way. Jacob will be here any minute, and Leah is downstairs in the cafeteria with Seth getting us something to eat. Do you want anything? I could call them?" He offers.

The thought of eating anything right now repulsed me so much that I nearly started gagging.

"I take that as a no?"

I nod slightly and relaxed against the bed. As I begin to close my eyes, the squeak of the door opening forces me to open them. Seth is peeking his head through the door. His face lights up when he sees that I am awake and he opens the door the rest of the way, revealing tow trays balanced on his hands. Leah comes in behind him, carrying two trays of her own, both overflowing.

"Here, hamburgers taste like shit, fries are soggy, but the apples aren't bad." She says, sliding the tray onto the table next to Embry, sitting on the couch next to Seth. "Oh, god, you're up? The doctor said you wouldn't be up for a while, well now I look inconsiderate. How are you doing? Do you feel all right? Are you okay?" She stumbles.

I hold up my hand and tilt it side to side.

"Well, better than knocked out at least." She says glumly, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"You found her? She's alright, isn't she? Has the doctor been in here yet?" Jacob asks, rushing into the room.

I slide my eyes over to him and he looks me up and down.

"Okay... she's awake... what about the doctor? Has he been through yet?"

"No, not yet." Embry sighs, glancing at the clock again.

"When should he be through?"

"I don't know. The nurse said it may be a while."

"Don't tell me... is it Carlisle?" Jacob mutters.

"I don't know, but if it is, you can leave." Embry says tersely.

"Geeze, I was just asking." He mutters.

When the doctor comes in, it seems like everyone shrinks back a bit as if taken by surprise by a bad smell. Jacob wrinkles his nose in discust and walks out of the room without a good bye, or even a greeting to the doctor.

He has pale blond hair, almost platinum, and golden eyes. His skin is so pale, I wouldn't be surprised if he had never stepped into the sun, and the circles under his eyes made it look like he hadn't slept in years. Despite all this, he was exceptionally beautiful, and he looked very young to be a doctor. Snipits of the web page flew through my mind,

_"Vampires are extraordinarily beautiful"_

_"exceptionally pale"_

_"to each of the creatures the other smells repulsive"_

The only thing that stumped me was his eyes, they were an amber gold, instead of the red that I had believed them to be.

"Hello Miss," He starts, looking up from his clipboard and glancing around the room.

From the moment he first spotted my visitors, he seemed to stop breathing. He pursed his lips and nodded his head to the hall.

_"By not breathing, they feel uncomfortable due to the lack of smell"_

"May I speak with you all in the hallway?" He asks pleasantly.

"It's fine, Parker knows what we are. And she's really smart, so I wouldn't try hiding the fact that you were a vampire from her." Embry says simply.

His eyes grow in astonishment as he looks at Embry.

"What? I wasn't kidding, she's smart. She figured out that we were wolves on her own, she _told me_ more of the legend than I knew. Besides I'm pretty sure she already had a hunch. Did you?" He asks.

"Yes. Skin, eyes, smell." I sign to him.

"Smell?"

I pick up my phone and type my thoughts onto it.

_You all cringed away when he walked in, and he stopped breathing when he realized that it was you. _

He raises an eyebrow and nods respectively.

"Yeah, she knew. Talk." He says in an all-business voice

"Well, have you called her mother?"

"Yes."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"When will he be here?"

"I duno, he was with Emily in down town, so maybe like ten minutes."

"Who is next in command then?"

"Technically, Jacob, but he's out sulking in the hall because you're here, and you know how much he hates you... and your son... and the rest of your family. By the way, when did you get back in town, I heard that you had moved away a few months ago and I hoped it was true."

The doctor clenches his jaw and glances down at me, then back to Embry.

"We got back about a week ago."

"Explains his bad mood. Edward came home too I assume?"

"Yes, the whole family is back, I'm sorry." He says quickly, "Now either tell Jacob to come back in here or tell me who is next in command. I know you hate to believe this, but I am in charge here, I'm the head doctor, the lead surgeon and the only certified neurosurgeon within several hundred miles. Please, cooperate."

Embry nods slowly and glances down to Seth.

"Run and get Jacob. He'll listen to you at least." He commands.

Seth nods and hurries out the door.

"In the mean time, can you tell me anything about what happened?"

Leah and Embry glance at each other and Embry walks out the door.

"Look, I'll make my statement to the police and you can read that. I'm sure that goes for Seth and Embry and Jacob too."

"Leah, please. Tell me what happened so I can help Parker."

She grits her teeth and flops against the couch.

"Fine. She and I split up so I could run some errands while she went to the bookstore. Around ten I noticed she hadn't texted me. I looked around a bit at a few stores and about a half hour later I texted Embry that she had gone to a bookstore and wasn't answering her phone. I met up with him outside the store we thought she had gone in, asked the woman behind the counter if she had seen her and she said that she had left over an hour ago. At first we didn't think much of it, that she had gone to another store and ringer was off or something, so we walked around for a while and checked some other stores. We didn't really get worried until it was eleven and she still hadn't texted us back so we texted the other guys to start smelling for blood. When we ran past the bookstore again, we smelled a lot of blood. A lot. We checked the alley and she was laying there, knocked out, with her clothes in a pile next to her and a pool of blood around her. I wrapped her up in Embry's overcoat and he carried her back to Jacobs car. Seth was waiting there, he had already finished running and so we had him call the police, her mother, and later Sam. We got in the car, left Jacob the keys to Embry's bike and sent him a text then left to bring her here.

"Now do the freaking examination." She demanded.

He shifted his weight and looked back and forth between us.

"Could you please leave, if this is a case of rape, the examination is... extensive."

"Why do you think the guys left?"

He pursed his lips and nodded, walking over next to my bed. At first he asked a few questions about how I was feeling, then about some psychological questions, then he took my blood pressure and heart rate and temperature, then had me roll over to examine my back for bruising. Later he did my arms and legs, and Leah turned around and started texting while he did the rest.

When he walked out, Jacob, Embry, Seth, and Sam rushed in at once, followed by several other members of the pack.

"Look, we all know the cops and going to screw this case, we don't have any wittiness, any real evidence, and she was passed out for the better part of it, she can't even give us a race or general description. So, we're looking into this ourselves." Sam announces, "Embry brought me up to speed, I've already sent Jared and Paul up to the alley to sniff around, see what they come up with. In the mean time, what did Carlisle say?"

"Yeah, defiantly rape." Jacob reports.

Leah glances down at me and notices the tears welling up in my eyes.

"God, you _idiots!_" She shouts, "Either find something new to talk about, or get your ass out of this room." She snarls, directing it mostly at Sam and Jacob.**  
**

Jacob rolls his eyes and grumbles something under his breath that I can't hear, but apparently Leah can, and it was offensive.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She hisses, jutting her head forward so she is inches from his face.

He stares at her for a moment, then turns to walk out the door, followed by Sam and the rest of the pack, excluding Leah and Seth.

Not even a few seconds later my mother came rushing in.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" She mutters, franticaly running to the bed, "I'm so sorry it took me so long, I got locked out of the car, and Miss Call had to drive me and I'm so, so sorry."

"Wait, woah woah woah woah woah, Miss Call is here? As in _Embry's _mother?"

"Yes, I think so." She says before turning back to me.

"Shit. Seth, run and get Embry before he runs into his mother."

My mother looks at them suspiciously before she presses the call button for a nurse, probably to ask about my condition.

As Seth is walking out of the room, Embry comes charging back in.

"Damnit. My mother's out there." he hisses.

"Why are you so afraid of your mother?" My mom asks, going all Dr. Phil on him.

He glances around the room, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, um... you see... um..." He stutters.

She steps forward, inches from his bare chest, looking up at his face, eyebrows raised.

"Young man? Why are you avoiding your mother?"

He scratches the back of his neck and tried to avoid her gaze.

"Well... I'm not really supposed to be here." He mumbles.

"What was that?" She inquires, leaning forwards.

"I'm not supposed to be here." He says a bit louder.

"And why is that?"

"I'm... I'm grounded." He says, finally meeting her eyes.

She purses her lips and grabs her phone, dialing a number and passing back and forth in front of my bed.

"Oh, hello Miss Call." She says, "I was wondering if you could come up to room 261? There's someone I think you may want to see."


	10. Chapter 9

Embry's eyes bug and he spins around, fumbling with the lock on the door. My mother grabs his shoulder and yanks him back around to face her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks.

"Well... um..." He says.

He reaches back and scratches the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with my mother at all costs. Biting down on his lip, he paces the length of the room and collapses onto the couch with a sigh.

I narrow my eyes, waiting to see if she noticed that he was running a fever that would have killed most people by now. She didn't seem to think much of it, for now at least. She was too caught up in the moment to notice it I guess.

I re-position myself slightly so my mother couldn't see, then form my hand into a fist, sticking my thumb out slightly and rubbing it on my chest- the sign for sorry. The corner of Embry's mouth turns up into a smirk and he shakes his head slightly.

"It's fine." He signs back.

We sit in an awkward silence until Embry's mother walks in, lips pursed, fists clenched, eyes lit on fire.

"Embry!" She shouts.

"I... uh..."

"What do you think you're doing? Huh? Where were you tonight? Out with your friends?" She says.

Her eyes are squeezed into slits and her eyebrows are knit together into a scowl as she yells at her son.

"Mom-" He says, before being cut off.

"Don't you _'Mom'_ me, you're lucky I didn't call the police on you."

"Why on earth would you call the cops on me?"

"I heard about that girl that was with you and your friends and went missing for a few hours, how am I supposed to know that didn't have anything to do with you?"

"That _girl_ is Parker," He says, standing from the couch, "And how would you even know about that? I doubt it's been on the news."

"Charlie heard about it and called Mrs. Clearwater when he heard that Leah and Seth were there,"

"And how do _you_ know about it?" He says again.

"She called me because she figured that you were with them,"

"Still, why would you call the police on _me_?"

"Don't question me!"

She never stopped yelling through the remainder of the conversation which just seemed to drone on and on over pointless things as my mother stood and rocked back and forth on her heels, clearly regretting her decision to call his mother.

The argument was only cut short by the nurse who came in. As soon as they saw her they both shut up and sat down.

"You called?" The nurse says.

"Yes, I just got here and I was wondering if you could bring me up to date on my daughter's condition?" My mother says.

"Well, we're still filing her paperwork, so there isn't much I can do for you, but I can talk to Doctor Cullen and send him in here when he's free. We aren't very busy, so he should be in soon."

My mother nods as the nurse hurries her way out of our room to go on to the next.

Embry and his mother look at each other and clench their jaws, looking to me.

"Embry," I fingerspell.

He gets up and walks over to the side of my bed, and sitting down on edge.

"I'm sorry." I sign again.

"Why, you have nothing to be sorry for." He signs, having to fingerspell a few words he doesn't know the sign for.

"If I hadn't wandered off-" I begin.

He cuts me off, putting a hand over mine.

"No, it isn't. Straight forward, it isn't your fault."

Embry's mother stands up and looks back and forth between us, the settles with staring at her son.

"You know sign language?" She asks, her tone astonished and her jaw hanging slightly slack.

"Yeah, I'm working at it at least. I should be fluent by the end of the school year."

She blinks and her lips move but no words form. My mother grins a bit and takes Mrs. Call by the arm, leading her from the room. Embry sits there on my bed, holding my hands and just looking at me, like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. I knew for a fact that I wasn't, especially not now. I hadn't taken a shower yet since I had been found in the alley way and I was fairly confident that I smelled like trash, sweat, and possibly some vomit. My hair was halfway out of it's ponytail and I was bruised mess.

"You are beautiful, you know." He says.

A smile spreads across his face and he leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

I tilt my head down as far as my bruised neck will allow- which isn't much- and try to cover my blush.

"And," He said, "I love you."

-0-

Embry's mother had let him stay on the condition that he stay either in the hospital or their house the whole time she was at work. My mother eventually had to leave so she could get some work done, but Embry didn't leave my side. When the police officer came into my room, it was well into the next day, maybe eight in the morning. It really wasn't that late, but I hadn't slept since about this time yesterday, so it seemed like a life time. When the officer walked into the room, Embry nodded to him and stepped aside.

"So, Embry, I haven't seen Jacob around much, you know what he's been up to?" The officer asks.

"You know him?" I sign to Embry.

"Uh, yeah. You remember Jake?" He says.

I nod.

"Yeah, well he and Bella have been friends for longer than anyone can remember. This is Charlie, he's her father."

I nod slowly and lean back against the bed while they talked over what had happened last night, Charlie filling out his paperwork and taking notes on Embry's statement. When doctor Cullen comes in to check on me and give his statement to the police, Charlie stiffens.

"Oh, that's right, you're back in town." He grumbles.

"Yes, and the rest of my family. That reminds me, Edward and Alice wanted to know if Bella could come over to dinner tonight?"

The police man seems to fum about this for a minute before he mutters an "Okay,"

Doctor Cullen takes a few notes on his clip board and gives Charlie a statement then checks on how I'm doing. He adds a sleep aid to my medications and lowers the flow rate on my morphine tap then leaves, soon followed by Charlie.

_Who is Bella? _I type into my phone.

"Um... well..." Embry stutters, "Bella is an old friend of Jacob's, but he's had a crush on her since, like, the beginning of time or something. Bella is going out with Edward, Carlisle's son. Well, adoptive son."

_So, a vampire adopted a kid?_

"Yeah, well, kinda. Carlisle and his wife Esme are vampires and they turned some teenagers that they adopted as their own kids. They were all going to die if they hadn't been bitten, Edward was changed back in the 1700's during that yellow fever outbreak, Emmett was attacked by a bear, and Rosalie doesn't really talk about her story. Alice and Jasper tracked them down to join their family apparently. And... they're all... together. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, they've been married quite a few times, after they finish high school they get married, move some where else and live their lives over again."

_So... they're all dating each other, but they're all siblings?_

"Adopted, but yes."

I nod and absorb everything for a moment.

_All vampires?_

"Yeah."

_And Jacob likes Bella but Bella likes Edward and Jacob hates Edward because he likes Bella AND he's a vampire._

"Pretty much. And they're both convinced that it's dangerous for her to go around the other because Edward think's we're dangerous and Jacob thinks's he's dangerous. Kind of at a stalemate because, face it, they're both monsters. Like, literal _monsters_."

I chuckle and try to sit up in my bed. I have to admit, I think I was on a bit of a morphine high because nothing hurt and I just wanted to go to the beach and relax the rest of the day.

"Are you hungry?" Emby asks, offering a jell-o cup from the table.

I nod and take the jell-o graciously, finishing it in a matter of seconds.

"Should I order you something more?"

I nod and pull myself up to sit cross-legged, but cringe back and straighten my legs again. There must have been some pretty serious damage there because even with a good deal of morphine pumping through my blood stream, it still felt like I had a wild dog gnawing on my thigh.

Embry notices this and glances at my legs, then back at my face.

"You alright? I can ask Carlisle to add some more painkillers." He says.

I shake my head and wave a hand. The last thing I wanted was more painkillers, I hated the way it made my head all foggy and confusing.

"So, how have you been feeling? Did you get any sleep last night?"

_Fine, I guess. And no, I couldn't fall asleep._

"Well, fine is better than bad." He says with forced optimism.

_Do you want to watch some tv?_ I offer.

"I don't watch much myself, but if you want to..." He trails off.

I shake my head and roll my neck back.

"So, would you like me to run by your house and get you some books?"

I grin and nod, easing myself back against the elevated bed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, no more than ten. Try and get some sleep." He instructs.

I furrow my brow and look at him.

"B-I-K-E?" I finger spell. Our houses were a long way off from here, way more than ten minutes.

"Naw, I think Seth rode it home, I was just going to run."

"One, S-E-T-H rides? Two, it's a long way to run."

"I don't know what that third sign means, after Seth, and I was going to phase, it isn't that far."

"R-I-D-E," I fingerspell, "and how fast do you run anyways?"

"Oh, well, yeah, Seth rides. He's pretty good too, but I don't think Leah likes it to much. And we're fast. Really Fast. Fast enough to catch up to a vampire."

If my memory serves me right, that's really, really fast.

He grins at my stunned face and brushes my eyelids shut.

"Just get some rest, I'll be back soon." He says.

He walks out of the room, his bare feet padding along the tile and the door clicking shut behind him.

I let my body fall back into the mound of pillow behind me. My eyelids droop shut and I doze off into darkness.

_A hissing noise surrounds me, first coming from one direction, but as soon as I look, it moves behind me. I spin around and around, jerkin my head back and forth until I collapse in a dizzy mess of tears and thrashing and mute screams, then a hand grabs my shoulder and pushes me to the ground. It is so cold that it burns my skin. The being pins me to the ground and grabs a handful of my hair, holding my head to the ground and kneeling on my hips, leaning it's elbows into my shoulders. My joints grind into the ground and I bite on my lip until blood drips from my chin. The creature holding me down seems to be alerted by this and starts to lean towards my throat. I struggle and kick and push at it, but nothing happens, he just stays there, leaning closer and closer to my throat._

_"Parker," he says, as if talking through water. "Parker, wake up."_

My eyelids flutter to find a warm body standing over me, his hands on my shoulders burning and his face etched with worry.

"Parker, are you okay?" Seth asks.


	11. Outtake Embry

**Outtake Embry**

My legs pumped against the ground, my paws thumping against the cool, packed soil. The rhythmic swish of fur and beat of my rushing heart keeping my company as I ran through the woods.

_I shouldn't have left her. I should never have left. Even after that, if I had found her sooner, this never would have happened. She wouldn't be in the hospital, she wouldn't have been hurt... or raped. _I think.

_Get over yourself._ Leah's voice says.

I'm not sure if I'll ever really get used to people's voices popping into your head while you're phased.

_Where are you?_

_Right behind you._ She thinks.

A snarl sounds from behind me and I glance backward. Leah.

_What are you doing?_

_Following you. _She responds.

_Well stop._

_Not until you shut up._

_I didn't SAY anything._

_Well, stop beating yourself up about Parker, you're not her personal body guard or anything. Unless... _

_Stop it Leah! _I think.

_What?_

_I didn't-_

_Oh, I think you did._

_Can we talk about this some other time. _

_Sure, now's a great time. We're at her house._ She thinks before her thoughts leave my mind.

I swing my head around to see where she went, deciding she's either dead or she phased back.

A foot flails out behind a tree and a second later she stepped out in her denim shorts and cropped off top, carrying a tan, leather satchel.

"Talk,"

I roll my eyes and side step around to the side of the shed to phase back.

"About what?" I ask.

"You know what," She says, narrowing her eyes into slits and stepping up to the porch.

"No, I don't," I follow after her.

"You_ imprinted_ on her,"

"N-N-No I didn't,"

"Dude. I've heard your thoughts. I've got to admit it, though, you're really good at hiding it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've hidden just about every thought I've ever had about Sam, and I can tell when someone else is doing the same thing. You imprinted on Parker. And you've known it since the day she moved here."

"I-I-I," I stutter.

"Dude, chill, I'm not going to tell anyone."

But the thing I was concerned about wasn't her knowing about the imprint, not yet, what I was concerned about was the person standing in the door frame.

"What does that mean? What happened to my daughter? What did you do?" She questions.

"Uh... Embry. I'm going to let you take this one." Leah says, pushing past the woman in the door and walking into her house.

"Excuse me, miss, who are you?" Parker's mother calls, following her into the house.

"I'm a friend of Parker's, Em and I are picking up some books for her," She says, "What books did she want again Embry?" She shouts.

"God, Leah, she doesn't even know you, one of these days you're going to do that to the wrong person and they're gonna' call Charlie."

"Please, Charlie wouldn't arrest me. He loves us."

"No, he loves Jake. He loves Billy. He tolerates me and he _hates_ you."

"What? No he doesn't."

"Yeah, he does,"

"Since when?"

"Always, there were a lot of things. Most recently being when you offered to take Bella cliff diving, and the earliest being in second grade when you broke Jacob's arm."

"He deserved it," She mumbles, turning down the hallway.

"Embry, who is she?" Parker's mother grabs me by the shoulder and stop me dead in my tracks.

"Leah, she's from school. Old friend of mine. She can be incredibly rude but she means well."

"Embry, what books?" She shouts down the hall irritably.

"I don't know, she didn't say, just make sure you grab The Fault in Our Stars and A Wrinkle in Time, they're her favorites,"

"'Kay," Leah shouts back, coming out with an armful of books.

Parker's mom stands there, mouthing words that won't come out, then decides to ignore us and goes back into what I assume is her bedroom. After giving me an 'I'll talk to you later' look.

"Come on Leah, you're pissing her off," I hiss, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her from the house.

"Do you think she hear you talking about the whole mind reading thing? Or the imprint?" She asks.

"That was _you_ who was talking about that stuff," I respond.

"Yeah, whatever, _we_, _you_, same thing. Do you think she heard?"

"Well, yeah, she was asking about Parker."

"It could have been something else though."

"No way, did you see that look on her face? She's suspicious."

Leah rolls her eyes and shoves the books into her satchel, setting it on the ground at stepping behind a tree, dropping her clothes in a pile next to herself. I go back around the corner of the house and tie my shorts onto the band at my ankle. When I step out, Leah is already phased and holding the bag in her teeth.

_So, dude, seriously, tell me what's up with Parker. _She thinks.

_No, it's nothing._

_If you don't tell me, I'll tell her._

_Leah. _I think exasperatedly.

_Dude, I've seen how you look at her, I've heard how you think about her and I've seen how you hide it. Just tell me._

_Yeah, okay, there's something, but we're leaving it at that. _I think, zoning out of reality for the rest of the run.

-0-

"Parker, we have the books." I say, swinging shut the door behind me.

"Embry," Seth says from the side of the bed, "She's been signing something since she woke up, I don't know what it is though,"

"Didn't she type it into her phone?" I ask.

"Yeah, I gave it to her but she just keeps on staring off into the distance signing the same thing over and over again."

I walk over to her and look at the sign, she is holding her hands around the same level as her head, fingers outstretched, hands moving back and forth.

"What does that mean?" Leah asks.

"I don't know. I'm still learning." I grumble, grabbing her wrists and lowering her hands to her lap, "Parker, can you spell it?"

She freezes for a moment, her eyes focusing on me, then she nods, raises a hand and spells out M-O-N-S-T-E-R.

"Monster?"

She nods and closes her eyes, "The guy who attacked me, he wasn't human." She signs.

I really only understand every other word, but the others are pretty easy to pick up, words like 'me' and 'the'.

"Was it a vampire?"

"I don't know. It was just a dream... but it couldn't have been human. He was really, really fast. No way was he human. Vampire, werewolf, shape-shifter, it could have been a faerie for all I know."

"No, faeries don't exist. And an actual werewolf would have killed you. I doubt any of the guys would have done that to you, so we're down to vampires. Get Cullen in here. Now." I demand.

"I'm right here." Carlisle said from the door way.

"Where was your family last night?" Leah asks in the most pleasant manner she can manage, covering my mouth with her hand.

"Edward was in his room, practicing piano most of the night, Alice and Jasper were in their room talking, Esme was trying to learn how to cook, and Emmett and Rosalie were... out of the house. They were at their vacation house."

"That's nice. Thank you, I'm sorry, Embry was just being a dick."

At this, I reach up and slap her hand away.

"Oh, and, as far as you know, have there been any other vampires through town lately?" She says, completely ignoring me.

"No, not that we know of. Why?"

"Nothing, just Embry jumping to conclusions. Who knows, maybe faeries do exist, but I wouldn't know why the hell he would say that because he won't tell us the other half of the conversation. Thanks a lot Embry, you're an i-"

"If you're going to say idiot, no need to stress your vocal cords any more, I get it."

"No, actually, I was going to say immature imbecile, and I would say that your version of it is okay too, but it really isn't. I much prefer my word choice. It doesn't sound like it was said by a mentally challenged five year old. Hence the 'immature imbecile' comment."

I glare at her, but decide not to say anything, I've heard her thoughts too, and I have to admit, her life is pretty screwed up too, especially right now.

Carlisle clenches his jaw, nods, and steps out of the door, but the sickening smell didn't follow him, because his daughter came in after him. Alice, I believe, followed by her brother/boy friend/husband or whatever he was, Jasper.

"Hey, I overheard Carlisle and Esme say something about one of you being in the hospital. Something about a girl. I thought if was Leah and I figured that if it was bad enough for you to come to him for it must be pretty bad, so I thought I should come by. And I know it's kinda rude to show up to a hospital without anything so we were going to get some flowers or something, but I know you guys aren't all that big into stuff that smells sweet and all, so I was thinking a teddy bear but Emmett... well... you know how Emmett is with bears. Kinda' a pointless concern though since he ditched us before we even got here. He never was very good with hospitals, all the blood I guess. I don't have much of an issue with it, and Jasper and I just went hunting, so he's good as long as we don't go into surgery or something," she rambles, "But, you're human, so now I look like an idiot. I should have just brought the flowers."

I glance down at Parker as she stares at the small girl with a quizzical look.

"Parker, this is Alice and Jasper, they're Carlisle's kids... kind of."

"Yeah, you explained that earlier. Mostly." She signs.

"Oh, sorry, that was inconsiderate. I didn't know you were deaf. Or is it just mute?" Alice signs.

"Mute. You can sign?" She responds, propping herself up the rest of the way.

"Oh, yeah, so can Jasper."

He tilts his head down and kisses her on top of the head, "I'm going to go down stairs, head to the cafeteria," he says, glancing nervously at the blood bag hanging from the IV tap next to Parker's bed.

"It's fine Jazz, you won't hurt her." She says with utter confidence.

He forces a grin and shakes his head slightly and starts to walk out.

"I'll be right down Jazz. Just give me a minute." She says.

Leah rocked back on her heels and bit her lip, probably because Alice basically just said that she thought she was dying.

"So, Seth, wanna get something to eat with me? There's a burger place down the street from here." She offers.

"Oh, no, it's fine, you don't have to leave, I'll only be a minute," Alice assures her.

"No, really, we haven't had lunch yet, we need to eat," Leah excuses herself, leading Seth out of the room.

Alice nods and sits down on the other side of the bed, avoiding where Leah had been sitting.

"Look, if you want me to-" I start.

"Don't you dare leave. I'm not going to clear a room again." She demands.

I smile and sit on the couch next to the pile of books that Leah must have set down there at some point.

"Technically, you would still have Parker."

"Yeah, the girl in a hospital bed who probably can't walk. Doesn't count," She rolls her eyes at me and pulls the hair tie out of Parker's hair, brushing through it with her fingers.

"So, do I know you?" Parker signs.

"No, I go to Forks High School. I think I've seen you around town before though. I heard Carlisle talking to Esme earlier about a possible Vampire attack, but it doesn't look like you were bitten. Plus, it's really hard to drink from someone, not kill them, and not get any venom in their veins. Actually it's borderline impossible. You only do that if you're trying, and even then, the odds are _so_ not in your favor. Anyways, did you want to take a shower? I could give you hand if you want."

Parker quirks an eyebrow at her and glances at the door of the bathroom.

"If you don't want to, it's totally fine, I get it if I'm overstepping my bounds or something, but I thought I should offer."

Parker sits, thinking for a moment, then nods.

Alice's face lights up and she helps her up and into the bathroom. I know I probably shouldn't be listening, but it's hard not to. Despite the closed door and the running water, I can hear every word they say. Well, every word that Alice said.

"Yeah, Jasper and I are in the middle. Obviously Carlisle and Esme have aged the most, next would be Emmett, the Jasper and I, then Rosalie, then Edward. Ironically, Edward was born before Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I. So, as far as siblings go, he's the oldest and the youngest. It's kinda awkward sometimes, but we live with it."

There was a pause and a thump as Parker got into the shower, then Alice giggled.

"No, none of us are actually related, and yes, Jasper and I are together. So are Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie. We pretend to be an adoptive family so that we can get away with living under the same roof with fewer people staring. I know, a family where all the kids are going out with each other is pretty weird, but it would be weirder if everyone just thought that for some reason Jasper and Rosalie just lived with us for no apparent reason. I mean, we attract enough attention as it is. Here, want me to get your back."

The rest of the conversation continued on that way, drable about their unconventional family, until a few minutes later it seemed like Alice's responses were shortened.

"Oh, so you don't live with your father?" She asks.

"Oh my god. He... oh my god. I'm so sorry."


	12. Chapter 10

After school Monday, Embry came over to my hospital room as usual and nearly collapsed after homework. We had been sitting in the hospital room for a few hours since Alice had left. Leah and Seth had popped in once to check on her before they went home. Everyone else just seemed to dissipate as the day turned into night. It was just after ten o'clock, I was up reading in the light of the lamp and Embry was dozing off and on on the couch when I threw a piece of paper at his head.

He looks up at me and I excuse myself for throwing paper at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know how to get your attention," I sign.

"It's fine, what did you want?"

"Just to talk. I can't sleep and I just finished my second book today. My eyes are starting to hurt,"

He laughs and pushes himself up into a sitting position.

"Do you mind my asking you a question?" he asks.

"Shoot,"

"What did you tell Alice earlier? About your father."

I freeze for a moment, then lifts my hands to respond.

"Nothing."

"Isn't he dead? That's what you told me, right?"

"Yeah. I told you that. He might as well be. I stopped talking when I was six, but not because he died."

"What was it then?"

"He... he wasn't all that nice. That's why my mother and I move around so much, so that he won't find us."

"Oh... uh... sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." he stutters.

"It's fine. As long as you answer my question."

"Sure, anything."

"Is there something between you and Leah?"

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Nothing. Sorry. It's just the way you act around her."

"How do I act any different around her?"

I shift my position and readjust the blankets before I look back up at him.

"You just do. You treat her with a lot more respect than the guys, you're nicer to her, you take her seriously when everyone else brushes her off,"

"That isn't because we're dating, she just deserves it. She's tougher than any other guy in the pack but none of them take her seriously because she's a girl. It just doesn't seem fair to me. She will throw herself into any situation in the world if she has good reason, she's twice as brave as any guy I've ever met, she's got guts, but no glory. No one'll give it to her. And I just don't think that's right. It doesn't make sense to me. She would die for her brother without giving it a second though. She's never smoked, never had a drink, never considered any type of drug, her grades are at least passing, and I had to fight her tooth and nail to get her to let you tutor her. She doesn't take help or any handicap. If it weren't for the pack, I have no doubt in my mind she would still be working minimum wage at that restaurant in the city to help make ends meet. If I can make her life a little bit easier by treating her like a person, I will.

"Okay. My turn. What did you think of Alice?"

"Why?" she signs.

"Just, want to know how you feel about the Cullens."

"If I say that I like her, will you be mad?"

"Me? No. Jacob? Defiantly."

"Okay, well, I liked her. She seemed pleasant. She gave me her number and invited me to dinner when I get out of the hospital."

He tenses slightly and nods slowly.

"And you're going to go?"

"Yeah. She said something about me getting out on Friday and that I could come over Saturday for dinner. Can she really see the future?"

"I don't know that last word but I assume it means future, and if so, yes, she can."

"Oh. Well then. Does it bother you? Because she said something about Bella coming too if it's the whole human thing."

He chuckles and stands up, "Jacob's going to be pissed," he says, "Don't tell him Bella's there, though, okay?"

I nod and re-position myself to be facing him.

"So, I was wondering what's going on with your mother. Why is she always so... you know."

"Mad? Angry? Bitchy? Yeah, well, she doesn't know about the whole wolf thing. She was born into a neighboring tribe, so I assume she knows some of our legends, but she wasn't raised with them like the rest of us, and explaining would be... difficult. And, I really don't care anyways. Technically I'm grounded until I stop sneaking out at night, but I have to for the night runs and all, so I'm basically grounded until I move out. Doesn't mean much though, I can sneak out anytime I feel like it.

"And my question for you is, will you go on a picnic with me Friday to celebrate your freedom?"

I smile and nod as he sits down on my bed, leaning back against the raised back. I lean back next to him and rest my head on his shoulder just in time for a nurse to come in.

She looks at us, raises and eyebrow, and grabs the blood pressure cuff. Embry gets up and sits back down on the couch perfectly naturally, as if nothing were wrong.

"So, did Carlisle say something to you about getting out Friday?" She asks, writing numbers down on my chart.

"No, but his daughter did. Don't say anything about it though, I don't want to get her in trouble," Embry says.

"Sure thing, just don't have your heart set on being out in time for the picnic. You have some pretty serious damage to muscles, severe bruising, and a concussion Just because of the placement of the bruising, we have to watch out for organ failure. You're probably going to be in here by a while, and after that, I'm not sure about how much energy you're going to have for anything. On the bright side, you can get out of school for a while." She says.

I furrow my eyebrows and look at Embry.

"How is that a good thing?" I sign.

"Most people would consider that a good thing Parker, believe it or not, most people don't like school," he says with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes and pick up a random book from my pile- Divergent -and start reading it.

"What's that one about?"Embry asks, getting up to look over my shoulder.

"Here, the summary's on the jacket."

He looks at the back and quirks an eyebrow.

"So... uh... there's a choice? What is it, like, what kind of pasta do I order for dinner?"

"Read the jacket, not the back."

He rolls his eyes and looks at the flap on the inside and grins.

"Mind if I borrow this?" He asks, thumbing through the from few pages to the prologue.

"Sure, I've read it a million times,"

He flops back down on the couch and starts reading as I begin to doze off for the night.

-0-

When I wake up, it's the morning and Embry is flipping the last page of the book.

"What... the... hell," I sign.

"Oh, you're up. What was that?"

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing that book you loaned me. Why?"

"It's morning. And you have school,"

He looks out the window, then to the clock, then jumps up.

"I was here all night? Oh my god, my mom is going to kill me. I need to get to school, I'm sorry Parker, the book was great by the way. Bye," he says, walking from the room.

I shake my head violently as he backs out the door and he pauses momentarily. I toss him an apple and he smiles, then runs out the door.

-0-

The rest of the day, I dozed in and out of consciousness as usual, drifting with the waves of drugs being pumped in through and IV.

At some point, I was getting ready to doze off when someone ran into my room at an inhuman speed. My eyes shot open and I sat bolt upright.

"Parker, something happened," Alice says.

I yawn and rub at my eyes.

"Look, if my mom has paper mache stuck to her face again, just tell her it is water soluble, okay," I mumble.

"No, not like that-"

"It's not the green paint again, is it? God, not again, she was leaving residue in the shower for a week after that."

"Parker, it's not about your mother. It's about the pack. Something happened, and I just wanted to let you know, I don't think you'll be seeing Embry around here for a while. Let me start off with saying he's alright, but you need to know this, and I thought I would tell you as soon as I could, so, here goes..." Alice takes a deep breath and my heart pounds.

I feel my eyes bug and my stomach turn as she opens her mouth to finish.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know it's a bit shorter than usual, and I was just wondering if you would rather that I do shorter, quicker chapters in the future or my usual length and wait? So, I'm hoping for a few more reviews this time around, I just want to know if I should continue this story? I liked it when I was just starting it, and I still have a few good ideas for it, but there's a lot of filler stuff I need to cover before then, you know, I can't just skip like, a month of her life. I'll probably try and just wrap up that boring period in a chapter or two. So, opinions, should I continue this story?**


	13. Chapter 11

"There was a rouge vampire that came through Forks," Alice says, "Embry was running the border with Leah and Seth, he smelled something and started to snoop around, but stopped when he got to the town border. Then Jacob phased, and told them that he smelled something by Bella's house, so Leah and Seth ran there while Embry stayed because he had a hunch. Jacob was pissed that he was putting a hunch over an actual vampire and an actual person. He was convinced they could still track it down and they wasted a good bit of time fighting before Embry tuned out and started tuning towards the scent.

"Turned out there were two. One had ransacked Bella's room and the other ran through the rez. Then the one from Forks circled through the rez and met with the first one. In the time it took Jacob, Leah and Seth to track that one, it had already gotten there. One came from the front, another from the back, and they attacked him. One got it's arms around his hip and one of his legs and shattered the bones and tore some of the muscles. The other got him in the shoulder and by the time Leah got there- she's the fastest -most of the bones in his body were broken and quite a few were shattered.

"He's okay, he's back at our house, Carlisle is having to re-break a lot since he heals so quickly. He wanted me to tell you what was happening."

I nod numbly and reach for the IV tap in my wrist.

"Don't you even think about it," she says, grabbing my hand with her stone cold one.

"What? I'm almost all the way healed, there's just scrapes and bruises left. The only reason I'm still in here is psychological trauma."

"Look, the re-breaking process is... painful, to say the very least. Carlisle doesn't want you to hear it. We don't want to use antithesis because it generally doesn't go too well with animals and we decided a 50/50 chance of him never waking up was too big of a risk,"

"So, you aren't letting me go see him because you don't want me to hear his screams?" I sign furiously.

I don't know how to describe it, it's as if something overtook me. The pure notion that they would tell me that my best friend has just been attacked and is in pain and I can't see him is astonishing.

A smirk comes over Alice's face and when I try to remove the IV drip this time, she doesn't stop me, in fact, she helps me into a wheel chair (hospital policy apparently).

On our way out of my room, Jasper falls into step beside us and I look at Alice.

"Jasper can manipulate emotions, right?" I sign to her.

"Well, I wouldn't say manipulate, but essentially, yes."

"You told him to do that, didn't you?" I ask.

"I don't have a clue what your talking about. You were merely overcome with rage and demanded I take you to our house to see him. Neither of us had anything to do with it."

"Right. Why did you want me to come with you so badly?"

She purses her lip for a moment than says, "Ask Jasper, I need to deal with some paper work."

"Wait, would you like me to?" Jasper offers, grabbing her arm.

"No, the nurses like me better and we aren't supposed to be checking her out this early anyways,"

Jasper chuckles and takes my wheel chair, turning it at an angle next to a chair, then sitting down next to me.

"Embry was asking for you. But when he remembered that you were in the hospital yourself, he said not to let you come. In fact, he said not to tell you until you were out of the hospital so that you wouldn't worry. We don't know what we're going to tell his mother though since we can't admit him to the hospital or anything. I'm sorry," he says.

I pull out my phone and begin to type a reply, but he puts a hand over mine.

"I can sign too, I thought Alice said she told you that?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I just got so used to being around people who can't sign."

"Don't worry about it. Want to get some hot cocoa or anything?" he offers, nodding to the cart off to the side with hot chocolate and coffee.

I shake my head and run my fingers across the wheels of my chair. We sit in awkward silence for a while until Alice comes back with a clipboard of papers for me to sign.

"I don't have any legal say in my medical treatment," I sign as I read through the papers.

"I know, I have it all worked out with your mother, we had her sign the stuff she needed to yesterday,"

I stare at her for a moment, processing what she just said, then start signing.

"I explained the circumstances to her and she understood,"

"How? What did you tell her that you could see the future?"

"No, just said that some of your friends were aiding in the investigation and if something happens, they would want you there. She was really tired. I'm not actually sure if she was even conscious, but she signed the papers,"

I roll my eyes and hand her the clip board.

The entire car drive there, we sat in awkward silence. This was probably the first time I had heard Alice go more than ten seconds without talking, and it was incredibly awkward.

When the car pulled into their driveway, both Alice and Jasper flinched an instant before an ear splitting scream resonated through the forest.

"Is that... Embry?" I ask, tapping Alice on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Just be glad that you can't hear the bones," She says, pulling herself out of the car.

She helps me out and Jasper reassembles the wheel chair, then they push me up into the house. As they push me through the doorway, another scream echos through the entryway, this one closer.

"Alice, I told you not to bring her," A slightly weary voice says.

"Well, she insisted," Alice says matter of factly.

"Who," croaks another voice.

Jasper pushes me around into the living room where Embry is lying across the couch, sweat dripping down his brow and a few braces on different parts of his body.

A tall, pale, teenager with relatively dark hair smirks and leans against the wall next to the stairs. Alice gives him a don't-you-even-think-of-it look then turns back to Carlisle.

"How did you even get her released?" Carlisle asks, forcing a brace into position on Embry's arm.

"That isn't important," she says, taking my hand and helping me out of the chair, "She's fine, see. Besides, nothing is going to happen, I saw it,"

Carlisle looks displeased, but turns back to Embry imediatly.

"What are you doing here?" Embry asks, pushing himself up on the couch with his good arm.

"I heard you were hurt. A vampire attack. I wanted to come see you, besides, I'm fine."

"No, Parker. Go back to the hospital," he groans, flinching in pain as he lays back down.

I cross my arms and put the brakes on my wheel chair.

"I'm not leaving," I sign.

"Don't try and argue with her, it's pointless," Embry says, holding out his arm for Carlisle to finish with that brace.

Shortly, I'm introduced to Rosalie, Emmett and Esme and learn that the one who Alice gave a death stare to earlier was Edward who can apparently read minds. Probably saw the whole thing. Just a few seconds after the initial introductions, most of the rest of the pack rotated through, all visiting momentarily before leaving with a sigh of relief from both shape-shifters and vampires alike. Seth was the only one who stuck around very long, and Leah tried to stay with him, but looked as if she were having a hard enough time keeping herself from ripping every last one of the Cullens to shreds on the short term, so she left pretty quickly and just told Seth to be home in time to get some sleep before the next day's rounds. In the end, everyone but Jacob and Sam had come to see him. Leah had told us that they were running rounds and as soon as they were done they would be here to see Embry. Carlisle was clearly impatient to get back to re-breaking Embry's bones and didn't want to hurt him in front of the pack, so when Seth and I were the only ones left, he began to work much quicker.

"It gets more painful to re-break them the longer they've healed, and because of his accelerated healing, every second counts," he explains.

"I thought Edward was the mind reader," Seth jokes, sitting down on the couch at Embry's feet.

"Well, it was pretty obvious what you were thinking," Carlisle smiles for the first time today, then grabs another brace and gets back to work.

"So, could I get you two something to eat?" Esme offers.

"Uh, sure," Seth says, awkwardly shuffling his feet back and forth.

"I guess," I sign to Alice who then translates for her adoptive mother.

"Okay, well, Bella said she was going to come over earlier so I made lasagna, but she canceled when she heard about Embry. Probably a good thing, she's somewhat accident prone. Anyways, would you like some? If not, I think we have eggs, or some sandwich stuff. And Rosalie made a pie earlier, it should be out of the oven in a few minutes," Esme says.

"Parker's a vegetarian," Embry mumbles, "I assume there's meat in the lasagna?"

"Oh, yes, well in that case, would you like an omelet?"

I nod and hold Embry's hand momentarily until Carlisle reaches for his leg and he grabs onto the side of the couch. A snapping sound comes from what I assume is one of the supporting beams in the couch and he lets go as Carlisle straps a brace around his ankle.

"Are you ready for the fibula?" Carlisle asks.

He nods and in a single, quick motion, Carlisle breaks it and Embry lets out a half grunt half scream sound, heaving forward.

"Um, would you like to come into the other room with Carlisle works? It may be... easier," Alice says.

Embry gives a curt nod and says, "I'm alright, go ahead,"

Jasper pushes my chair into the kitchen where Esme is slicing Seth a piece of lasagna (and by a piece, I mean a good third of the entire thing) and most of their family was standing around, staring at him, waiting for the first bite. Once he does, they all stop breathing for a moment as he continues to eat. After a few bites, he notices his audience and looks around the kitchen.

"Uh... thank you," he says.

Esme smiles and walks toward the fridge.

"So, it's good?"

"A lot better than Leah's cooking," he says, stuffing another bite into his mouth.

They all seem to relax at this.

"So, Parker, sandwich, salad, omelet, pasta, we made pasta once and I think Charlie liked it," Esme says.

"Esme, Charlie can't cook, he was just happy to have a meal that was digestible, aside from that, I don't think he was tasting anything since he was too busty planning a cover up to murder Eddie," the largest of the vampires says, I think his name is Emmett.

"Good thing he's bullet proof," Rosalie says, hoping onto the counter as Edward glares at them.

"Omelet sounds nice," I sign to Alice.

"Oh, that's me, I'm the best at eggs," Edward jumps up, getting a pan from the cabinet.

"You can sign too?" I ask.

"Yeah, so does Carlisle,"

I get out of the chair and walk a few steps to the kitchen table and within a few minutes, Edward has given me an omelet and Seth has finished his lasagna and Bella showed up, apparently trying to escape an awkward conversation with her father.

As the screams die down in the living room, the crowd trickles back in to visit with Embry. He is resting his eyes, but a grimace covers his face and he answers everyone in short, un-elaborated sentences. I sit in the chair next to his head and Seth sits at his feet while the Cullens position themselves around the rest of the room. After about half an hour, Jacob and Sam come over to visit Embry and get a status update.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" Jacob asks.

"Well... uh..." She says.

"Alice invited her over to meet Parker. I assume you already know each other," Edward says.

"Yeah, I know, her, Embry's girlfriend. Charlie's been looking for you, called my house a while ago and my dad picked up, thought you may have been on the rez. Apparently not," Jacob says.

"As far as I know, they aren't dating," Edward says, ignoring the last part.

"Right. Okay," Jacob says, turning back to Embry, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to be here, Leah already caught me up on everything."

"Well, we still need you to catch us up," Sam says.

Embry lets out a long, slow breath and rubs his eyes with his good hand.

"Ask Leah,"

"We need to hear it first hand,"

"No you don't, you just don't want to deal with her. Suck it up and talk to her, trust me, we're all just as sick of having to listen to her inner monologues as much as yours." he snaps.

Sam clenches his jaw, looks down at him for a while, then walks out.

"Nice Embry, now we're going to have to listen to him for the next week," Jacob whispers in his ear, "And Seth, Leah want's you to go home,"

"Now? I just got here. And Esme makes really good lasagna."

"Yeah, come on, he didn't even try the pie. Emmett bet Rosalie that it would give whoever ate it would have food poisoning within ten minutes, but I helped her and we followed a recipe and all. Besides, who wouldn't want to see Emmett eat a piece of pie," Alice says.

"Why would he do that?" Jacob asks.

"It was the bet. Loser eats a piece of pie," Emmett says, bring the pie in from the kitchen.

"Okay, so four pieces, right? One for the loser, one for Seth, one for Parker, and one for Jacob," Alice says.

"I'm not eating that," Jacob says.

"Yes you will, Bella asks you to,"

"What about her and Embry?"

"Because, Bella hasn't been feeling well and doesn't want to try eating anything that rich. And do you really think Embry is up to eating after his entire side has been crushed and he's on an IV"

He rolls his eyes, but doesn't object when Alice cuts the pie into fourths.

"It's good," Seth approves.

Rosalie smirks and slides a slice in front of Emmett.

"I still have ten minutes," he says reluctantly.

"God, Seth, Leah's going to kill me if you get food poisoning and I don't," Jacob says, taking the pie and sitting down next to Seth.

"And Parker," Alice sets a piece of pie on my lap and presses a fork into my hand.

I take a bite and look up to her and Rosalie.

"It is good, but I want to finish my eggs," I sign.

-0-

That night, after Bella and Jacob ans Seth had left and it was just the Cullens, Embry and I, we sat around the living room and watched sports- mostly just because Embry wanted to -until I dozed off.


	14. Chapter 12

I woke up in a bed, in a completely different room than I had fallen asleep in.

For a moment, I panicked, sitting up and snapping my already sore neck around until I realized I must still be in the Cullen's house. In an instant, Alice was standing in front of me, followed closely by Jasper.

"Hey, you're up. Want some breakfast?"

"No, I need to get home,"

"Oh, come on, just for a while longer. We already made pancakes and I doubt Embry's going to eat all of them,"

"You'd be surprised,"

"No, really, we made around eighty. He slowed down around thirty five,"

"That's all?"

"He's still not feeling well,"

"Oh, I'll stay, but I'm not eating all that,"

"Oh, we know, we were going to invite over Embry's mother and yours, and I think Seth is coming over too,"

I nod and rub my eyes, not quite up to Alice's perkiness this early.

"Who's room is this?"

"Jasper and I,"

I look between them for a moment and quirk an eyebrow.

"Alice, you know what," Edward shouts from downstairs.

"Mind readers. What can I say, they get annoying. And no, we don't sleep, the bed is for... convenience,"

"Oh... uh... okay," I sign, getting out of the bed a bit faster than strictly necessary.

"Okay, Seth should be here in a few minutes and your mothers will be over in about half an hour, you can borrow clothes from anywhere you want, but I think Rosalie's clothes may fit you better than mine, come on, I'll help find you something,"

I start to walk, but cringe with the first step.

"Carlisle said you would still be a bit sore for a while sine the pain killers wore off, but it'll fade,"

"If you want her to stop, just tell her, I don't think she realizes how exhausting she is sometimes," Jasper whispers in my ear before we part ways at the staircase.

-0-

"So. Parker. You're the girl from the hospital, aren't you," Embry's mother said, eating a bite of the pancake.

"Yes, she is," Alice says.

"Right. And, what exactly happened to Embry? Alice told me a bit on the phone, but all I really know is that there are a lot of fractures,"

"Well, he was on his way home from the hospital when he got his by a car. They must have slammed on their brakes though because it's mostly just fractures- that's why we were able to use braces instead of casts -and he should be back to normal in a week or two. Until then, I would like to keep him here for observation. We could admit him to the hospital if you would like us to, but he should be fine here,"

"Oh, okay," she says.

My mother came by a while later and sat down at the table, helping herself to the pile of pancakes on the table that was still growing as Esme made more pancakes.

"So, Parker, you didn't text me last night and when I went by the hospital you were gone and one of the nurses had to give me Alice's number and she had to tell me that you passed out on your doctor's couch," she says with forced perkiness.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on staying so long,"

"You still should have told me," she says, her tone getting slightly more bitter.

"Sorry mom,"

"And you shouldn't have stayed over night,"

"Sorry mom,"

"And you shouldn't have even left the hospital in the first place," her tone is now sharp and somewhat uneven- not good, this usually ends up in her getting moody and me getting grounded.

"Sorry mom,"

"Do you realize how stupid I looked? Asking a nurse how my daughter escaped a hospital?"

"Sorry mom,"

"And then she tells me and I don't even have a phone number for the person you left with?"

"Sorry mom,"

She purses her lips and narrows her eyes, jabbing a piece of pancake with a fork.

"That's it?" I sign.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"Sorry mom,"

Alice hops off her perch on the counter and walks over to my mother.

"Look, it isn't really her fault. We took her with all intentions of bringing her back later in the day- that's what we told her too -only then it took longer to examine Embry and at some point she passed out in the living room and since she had been so tired we didn't want to wake her and Jasper carried her up into my bedroom. I'm sorry, we should have told you what was happening, we were just afraid you wouldn't sign the release papers to let her come visit. Would you like some syrup? It's homemade,"

My mother crinkles her eyebrows together and nods, accepting the jar of syrup.

"Sure. I guess,"

Alice just has the effect on people. Some what mystifying and overwhelming, in a good way though.

"And, since we're on this topic, I was wondering if you would let her stay one more day. She won't be missing much more at school and she wouldn't be there anyways. Carlisle isn't on call today which means that he won't be going up to the hospital for any reason and he's going to be keeping an eye on Embry which means that if something happens to her he would already be here. By next Monday she'll be clear to go back to school as long as the school counselor and the doctor from the psych ward clear her. And, I went by her school yesterday and picked up her missed work from one of her teachers already, so she can start catching up,"

My mother tilts her head and tries to hold back a grin.

"Are you real? Because right now I'm pretty sure that I'm going mad," she says.

"Promise. Cross my heart, hope to die," she says.

"Okay then. Sure, she can stay, as long as she comes home tonight,"

"I will," I sign.

She finishes her pancakes and excuses herself, then goes back home to work. I spent the rest of the day relaxing at the Cullen's house, eating whatever food Rosalie and Alice and Esme made- I think they have a binder of recipes they want to try out on people. I made a good dent in my makeup work by the end of the day and helped Emby start on his.

That night, when I went to sleep in my own bed, I had another nightmare. It started the same way, but didn't end. The man picked me up and threw me across the alley so that I hit a brick wall with my shoulder. Then he grabbed me by my leg and jerked me over so that I was in front of him and started punching me. I rolled over to try and protect my face and stomach, but he kicked me over again and pulled out a knife. That's when I woke up.

I sat up in a cold sweat, my hands shaking and my jaw clenched.

This same thing happened every night for the next week, and then the week after that.

During the day I would go to school, then go over to the Cullens and work with Embry on his make up work.

By Friday of the second week back, Embry was almost completely healed, and we went for our celebratory picnic.

When I told Embry that I planned to bring sandwiches, he insisted that he bring something himself, but I felt bad only bringing drinks and chips when I knew that he couldn't cook and didn't have much extra money. We settled on us both bringing a main dish and neither of us bringing a side- though I still wanted to make cookies -and we split the cost of the drinks, a six pack of root beers.

We relaxed on the beach and ate the sandwiches and pizza and drank root beer from long neck bottles that look like a regular beer bottle, though I have been told aren't called long necks up north. We leaned back on the driftwood log and I laid my head against his shoulder.

"So, how's everything been at school?"

"The honor list came out, Leah won every race in gym on Wednesday. I don't think she was supposed to though, she was just running off steam and didn't even realize what she was doing until coach told her she won. In the locker room she ran off a list of profanities followed by something about the creative killing methods Sam has,"

"Yeah, we aren't supposed to show off in gym. What about the honor list? It sounds like something you would be on?"

"Uh, yeah, well, I'm first, but I looked over the plaques in the front office and Leah was number one every year since first grade up until she phased. If Sam would just tell her that she doesn't need to be taking so many shifts then she would be able to bring her grades back up. She's still in the running for valedictorian,"

"Aren't you going to get it though? I mean, no offense to her or anything, but you're smarter,"

"I won't still be at this school by senior year. My mom and I are moving on some time over the summer. She doesn't like it here, mostly just because of the thing that happened in the city, she won't say anything, but I think that she's afraid it was my father,"

"I thought you said it was a vampire?"

"I didn't say vampire, I just said it wasn't human, that was you who said vampire, and I can't tell her that anyways,"

He nods and takes a long swig of the root beer then re-positioned himself to look at me.

"Could you talk to Sam? Because he can't punish you the way he could Leah or Jacob or I and I want you to tell him what you just said about Leah. She doesn't have the same future we do with the pack, she just doesn't, she's the one who is going to need to go to collage and get a degree and a job. She is the one who's grades matter and she doesn't need to be working so hard for the pack when it isn't going to matter to her later in life,"

"So, you want me to tell him to lay off her?"

"Using as many big words as possible," he says.

"I'll try," I smile, taking a bite of the pizza, "But I'm either going to have to write it out or have a translator, both of which would severely impact the the effect of the argument,"

"Whatever, write him a note or something, he'll listen to you. He won't say it, but he respects you,"

"Why? He doesn't seem like the type of person to think too highly of others,"

"When you figure out that we're shape shifters, despite the fact that you don't believe in their existence yourself, you earn his respect. Aside from that, Leah likes you, and no matter what he says or thinks, he still cares about her. A lot. He was going to marry her once she graduated, until he imprinted on Emily,"

"So, he respects me because I now believe in mythical creatures?"

"No, he respects you for being better than him. The way he sees it, you beat him. You were offense and he was defense, he was trying to keep a secret and you figured it out. You won,"

I smile and grab his hand.

"So, are you still opposed to swimming?"

"Yeah, at least here,"

"Why? I mean, it's got to be better than Galveston, what with it being to murky and everything,"

"How would you know?"

"Google,"

"Anyways, at least the temperature is tolerable there,"

"It isn't that bad, you get used to it,"

"No, you get used to a swimming pool in spring, not a beach in Washington state,"

He rolls his eyes and pushes another piece of pizza into my mouth, "Just be quiet," he says playfully.

"You do realize the effect of that is cut short considering I talk with my hands?"

He takes my hands in his and puts them on the crust of the pizza. I roll my eyes and tear off a piece of it in my mouth.

"So, how have you been sleeping? You have really big circles under your eyes, have you been working late on makeup work or something?"


	15. Chapter 13

"Oh, no, it's nothing. Just tired, that's all," I say, ducking my head down.

"Parker, you don't just suddenly get tired, what's up?" He says, measuring his tone carefully.

"I, I haven't been sleeping well, that's all. Just tired,"

"But why? Are you having nightmares or something?"

I bite my lip and wring my hands.

"Parker, you need to tell someone, Carlisle can give you some medication to-"

"No! No medication!" I sign frantically, "My mom made me try some after we left my dad and it just made it worse. I don't want medication,"

"Okay. No drugs. Deal. Would it help to talk about it? Have you ever tried that?"

"No, and I won't. I can be happy now, I don't have nightmares when I'm awake. I'm alright when I'm awake. I don't want to bring all the bad and the scary stuff into this, I just want to be happy while I can,"

He nods and knocks back another swig of the root beer. We sit in silence for a minute. Then another and another, watching the waves roll in, then sudenly break into foam and slap the edge of the coast- not like Galveston at all. Our beaches go out gradually, the waves break on the sand bar and curl over as they come in, they don't suddenly go from gently rolling to violently breaking and slapping the shore in three feet. It was smoother. It was right.

"Did you know that six hundred eighty three thousand rapes occur per year. That's more than one per minute. Sixty one percent of victims are minors, under eighteen. And only two percent of rapists are convicted. A big part of that is because over sixty five percent aren't even reported. And though victims are both male and female, thought mostly female, the rapists are overwhelmingly male. Over ninety nine percent," I say numbly.

"But yours was,"

"But I was unconscious. They aren't going to catch him. I know that,"

"There's a chance,"

"That's what they say to cancer patients when they are given a ten percent chance of survival but the doctors want to try an experimental treatment on them,"

"Parker-"

"It's true,"

"Do you want to talk about something else?"

"Sure. Did you know that the surface area of an average sized brick is seventy nine square centimeters?"

"No, I didn't,"

"And Isaac Asimov is the only author to have a book in every Dewy-Decimal category,"

I wait a moment, then continue.

"And according to the Eisenhower interstate system one in every five miles of an interstate must be straight in case said interstate needs to be used as an airstrip in time of war or emergency,"

"I didn't know that,"

"And the answer to Einstein's riddle is... well... actually, I'm not going to tell you that one in case you ever want to try for yourself."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What? You've tried the riddle before?"

"No, Parker. I mean all the facts. Is this your way of coping or something?"

"I don't know. I guess. Did you know that it would take the Empire State Building stacked on top of itself eleven times to be tall enough to measure the Gulf of Mexico at it's deepest point,"

"Oh, back to Texas now? Just so happened to pop into your mind?"

"You think this place is a better beach than Galveston's?"

He tries to hold back a grin, but it shows through.

"Seriously, you've got to go kayaking some time in some water that isn't about to freeze over,"

"You kayak?"

"Yeah, it's good stress relief,"

"How? Isn't it just like... a boat?"

"Well, yeah, but it's pretty great. You are one hundred percent alone, it's warm, and you feel self reliant. Besides, you have no clue how exciting it is to get up enough speed so that going head on into a wave that's taller than you are, the kayak slices right through it but the wave crashes on your head and pushes you backwards so that you're just barely hanging onto the boat. Once it was so big that it threw me right off the kayak. I lost my paddle and had to go swimming after the kayak. It was great,"

"I prefer hunting, but that doesn't sound bad either,"

"What do you like? Deer? Duck? Geese? Let me guess, bear? Or moose?" I say.

"No, no, I tend to stick to the deer. Occasionally a rabbit for a snack or something, I don't like taking down big game. I mean, I could, but it just doesn't seem right,"

I nod a run my hands back and forth on the sand, letting the coarse grains rub against my palms.

"So, I wouldn't assume you're ready to go back to the city again? Are you?"

"Why not?"

"Well... because... well, you know," he stutters.

"I want to go back. I want to get back on the horse or whatever that saying is. Why not, I mean, what's waiting going to help?"

"Parker, you could have died,"

"But I didn't. It's just bumps and bruises,"

"Parker-"

"Look, we all die, okay. It just happens sooner to some of us than others. I'm not going to like, fall into depression or something because some dude just so happens to be a bastard,"

He raises an eyebrow and his eyes flick to my hands as I re-position them in my lap.

"Parker. No, you aren't fine. You have bags under your eyes the size of my thumbs and I haven't heard you speak a word aloud since you moved here. You aren't fine. Do you want to talk about it or something?"

I look at him for a long time. Several minutes pass and neither of us say- or sign -anything.

"I love you," he says.

"You what?"

"I love you. I imprinted on you. Thought you should know,"

"You... okay. Pretend that you didn't just say that and describe what it's like to imprint on someone."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to know how you feel and I won't be able to if you don't tell me because, let's face it, I suck with people. And if you are referring to me, you probably aren't going to tell me everything anyways,"

He slides down in the sand so that he's laying across it, staring up at the gray sky with his hands behind his head.

"Well, it's like all of a sudden your entire world is rotating around something else. Some_one_ else. Before hand you have school, and family, and friends, and the pack and all sorts of other stuff to worry about and that you can't get off your mind. Constantly dangling in front of you. But afterwards, it's like you have this capability to just forget about all that. It's still there, but you can tune it out, because there's something bigger being dangled in front of you. And no matter what else happens in life, it won't measure up to it because it will never be half as important as that person. You can't focus on anything, you can't even think about anything else for long if it doesn't have something to do with that person. It's frustrating and annoying and at times insufferable. But, all that aside, it is the best thing that could ever happen. It is incredible and fantastic and if given a choice, I wouldn't turn it down for anything."

I nod and look up at the sky, watching the wisps of clouds glide by on the air, blending into the gray of the atmosphere. The surrounding sky wasn't just one shade of gray, but a large pallet of many colors, some more purple or blur or black or white than others, some swirling into the next, other fading or clashing. The red on the horizon battled with the grays and blues, turning them purple and pink, fighting to light the sky in it's vibrant hues. It was the kind of sky that comes before a storm. All beauty and power and strength- none of the baby blues or fluffy clouds or colorful rainbows. Some people say that the beauty comes after the storm, that the clearing of the clouds and the forming of a rainbow was the pretty part, but I much prefer the preceding calm. The sky tells the tale of the oncoming storm and it's rage. You can tell by the coloration how big it will be and what kind of destruction will rein.

"Okay," I say.

"Okay?" He says.

"Okay,"

"I give you my whole inspiring little speech and all you say is 'okay'?"

"You clearly haven't read The Fault in Our Stars, have you?"

"No,"

"Well, just know that the word 'okay' means a lot,"

"Okay," he says.

I grin and spread my arms out on the ground next to me and sweep them back and forth in the sand to make an angel.

"So, is that an 'okay' to an official date?" Embry asks, grabbing my hand.

"Depends upon your idea of an official date,"

"Dinner in the city. You can choose where since I don't have a clue what kind of food you like,"

"Then no,"

"No?"

"No, I would much rather go kayaking,"

"In this weather?"

"Though the temperature leaves much to be desired, the waves are always biggest before a storm,"

"You know where we can get a kayak?"

"Yeah, my mother and I have one sitting in the guest room,"

"Of course you do. Next Saturday alright?"

"As long as your done with your makeup work,"

"So, it's a date," He says, hoping to his feet and extending a hand to help me up.

"It is,"


End file.
